Video Game Survivor Winners vs Losers
by machine146
Summary: 10 winners vs. 10 losers for a fight for 1 million dollars
1. Chapter 1

VGS Survivor Winners Vs. Losers Episode 1 **We were a bit overconfident**

Cast List

Not actually part of episode 1 just wanted to introduce the cast list first

" Welcome to a very special season of Video Game Survivor. What's so special about this is that we have 10 winners and 10 losers from the previous 10 seasons. I don't know about you but I am excited for this season. It's been planned ever since I became the host. So to help me host is Mightyena." Nighteye said sitting at a table with Mightyena

"Still not happy that you did not invite me back." Mightyena said

"So our first winner that we are introducing is Kane from Command and Conquer." Nighteye said

**Kane's Confession: I won season 1 a bit more of a hero than I imagined but I did manipulate and bring a very easy to beat final 3. I will have a target on my back this time.**

"Kane is smart but maybe a little too smart. I think he might last a few episodes and then get voted out." Mightyena said

"True but with other winners he could try to target someone else who he deems more threatening" Nighteye explained "Next up is Eli from the game Half-Life 2 from season 2"

**Eli's Confession: Being one of the oldest winners and especially with my disability was surprising. Maybe an old man like me can do it again and win.**

"I don't think that he will make it this far. He is nice but may slow down his tribe." Mightyena explained

"I agree but he surprised us once. I think that he could possibly do it again." Nighteye said "Next up is Krystal from Starfox winner of season 3."

**Krystal's Confession: In my season I was seen as a victim and some people thought that I did not deserve to win but the editing stinks. This time I will play the game a little differently and maybe use my telepathic powers. **

"When Jeff was the host he messed up the editing which made season 3 the worst season. In the footage I saw she was a decent player." Nighteye explained

"I think going full out and using her powers would benefit her and with a horrible edit she could slide into the finals." Mightyena said

"Next up is Moira from the game Fallout 3 from season 4." Nighteye said

**Moira's Confession: I have no idea how I won but I did and I learned a lot from Tychus and I will use those methods to get far again. **

"So Moira was another surprise winner. With how she acts I doubt she will be taken seriously as a target." Nighteye said

"True but she could annoy some people and get an early boot." Mightyena said

"Well next up is Jericho from Fallout 3 the reason why Jeff quit" Nighteye said

**Jericho's Confession: I won *beep*ing All Stars and I caused the first host to quit. I ain't going out early this time early. I will take the offensive again and get to the end. **

"Well hopefully Jericho can go early. We've seen enough of him and two seasons are enough." Mighteyena said angrily.

"Well he caused one host to quit but he would add interesting drama to the tribe of winners." Nighteye said. "Next up is Shinx from Pokemon the unlikely winner from season 6."

**Shinx's Confession: In my first season I was the weak link of my tribe and was usually in the minority but I came back to win so if things seem bleak for me again I am pretty sure that I can make it through.**

"One of my favorite winners. Some people had different opinions but I felt that she deserved it" Mightyena said

"Yes she did, interestingly enough the final vote was closer than anyone expected. One survivor wrote down Flareon's name then switched it. I doubt Shinx will win again seeing how she could be a weak link but if she slides to the merge then she is a final 3 shoo in." Nighteye said "Next up is Zergling from Starcraft. The strategic winner from season 7."

**Zergling's Confession: I slide through my season because no one thought that I would be wise enough to make my own strategies. I was given all kinds of strategies from Kerrigan and because of it I am now in hiding but I am returning for another season.**

"I remember him! He won over me. I am still jealous but while I was emotional he stayed calm throughout." Mightyena said

"Yes but I think that he is coming in with a big target on his head. In his season everyone underestimated him but it may not happen this season." Nighteye said "Next winner is Duncan from Dragon Age winner of season 8."

**Duncan's Confession: I was surprised winning my season. I took a step back and hid under the radar well while dealing with some people that should have never made it far.**

"Duncan was pretty meh. I guessed he played a good game but I never really knew him" Mightyena said

"I know. Not much to talk about him. He played a decent game and if he plays his cards right he could go far again." Nighteye said "Next winner is Duke from Duke Nukem. Winner of season 9."

**Duke's Confession: Oh yeah! I kicked ass and was able to control myself. This season? *beep* it. I am going all out. Hopefully there will be some hot chicks to hit on.**

"Oh god! Not him. He was tolerable on his tribe but I am not looking forward to him being back!" Mightyena said "If he was on my season we would be fighting constantly."

"I know. He is arrogant, sexist, and thinks he is cooler than he really is. Somehow he managed to have a great social game but it might change if he does not keep his attitude in check." Nighteye said "Next up is James from the Game Mass Effect 3 from season 10."

**James's Confession: Hell yeah! Voted out and I kicked ass and came back in. I do not feel intimidated as this game took a step up but so will I.**

"He looks hot but I would not trust him." Mightyena said

"He is one of the few to take a beating and continue on. He will be a constant target but I think it will take a few tries to get rid of him." Nighteye said. "Now onto the losers. Granted only 8 were eliminated in the pre merge. 1 is returning due to injury and another was the only one to wanting to come back that has not gotten a second chance. I will explain later. First loser is Edmund Duke from Starcraft. And we are calling him Edmund because we have 2 Dukes.

**Edmund's Confession: I was the first survivor voted out and I had the odds stacked against me. I have 2 zerg, a protoss, and Jim Raynor. All of them were against me from the start this time I will show you how the game I meant to play.**

"Season 1 seemed like a long time ago. But I knew that he was a big character with his fights and he deserved to go first." Mightyena said

"I know. I know that he will cause more drama since he wants to be the leader so hopefully he can last more than 1 episode." Nighteye said. "Next loser sorry I love saying that is Liara from Mass Effect."

**Liara's Confession: I was taken out by a very jealous Ashley in my season. Without her here I feel that I can go further. Being with a High IQ and knowledge of the game I feel that I can win it. **

"So I barely remember her with the exception of her fights." Mightyena said

"Yes but I feel that she has something to prove. I figured that she could go far and be tough to take out." Nighteye said. "Next up is Garrus from Mass Effect."

**Garrus's Confession: In my season I got angry at Jack for her behavior and threw a challenge. Not my best moment but I learned since then and I am ready to try again. **

"Who is he?" Mightyena asked

"Garrus from season 3. He was not a big character but one bad moment took him out. I am curious to see if he really learned or if he makes the same mistake. He is a bit of a hothead but can go far." Nighteye said "Next up is…Claptrap from Borderlands."

**Claptrap's Confession: HAH! I am back! I guess they felt that me Claptrap deserves another chance to win! I would have won last time if it was not for voting me off!**

"Uhhh why him?" Mightyena asked confused

"Well we went down the line and got rejections. Claptrap was the only one to agree to come back from his season. I almost called Colin but he made it to the final 2 so we went with Claptrap." Nighteye explained "Next is Eevee from Pokemon representing All Stars season. I know that she was never in there but I wanted someone to represent it!"

**Eevee's Confession: In my season I was the abused poor little Eevee out of her element. Since then I am a little stronger and a lot more confident plus my wounds have healed. **

"I was hoping that she would be back. I know some people were annoyed because she was way to positive but she was fun to watch grow." Mightyena said

"I know. With her injury I felt bad and wanted to give her another chance as soon as possible and since we had no one representing All-Stars I choose Eevee" Nighteye said "Next loser is Mewtwo from Pokemon."

**Mewtwo's Confession: I was a legendary Pokemon and one of the most powerful. I feel offended and angered for being voted off so early. This time no mercy. **

"Blah, I hated him. He thought he was stronger than he really was and really hated the two weaker ones on the tribe which both made it very far." Mightyena said

"With Mewtwo as long as he keeps his ego is check he should do well but I know that both him and Eevee will create some conflict." Nighteye said "Next loser up is Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2."

**Ellis's Confession: I only lasted a few days but I had fun and most importantly no zombies. This time I have been asked back and I took it right away. I am not planning on going home anytime soon.**

"I was hoping that he would be back. Oak eliminated him because he was less intelligent. Then again Oak was wrong about me and if Ellis was dumb he would not have lived through the zombie attacks." Mightyena said

"I know, he had that feel that he could have gone far. Sadly enough he did not. Hopefully he will last a bit longer." Nighteye said "But the prize is worthless to him. Next loser up is Geel from Elder Scrolls Oblivion."

**Geel's Confession: A concussion took me out last season. If was not injured I would have gone farther. I am not backing down this time. I came in second in my series I can do better.**

"I liked him. Too bad he was eliminated early." Mightyena said

"Well I kind of cheated with Geel. In Survivor Oblivion he came in second but was eliminated per-merge in the video game survivor series. So I brought him back due to the fact that an injury helped spark his elimination." Nighteye said "Next loser is Maya from Borderlands 2"

**Maya's Confession: A twist took me out and I was pretty angry but now I am back and since Jack is not back I feel that I can win this thing.**

"To be honest I barely remember her. All I remember is that she had an alliance with Axton and was eliminated with Jack's doing." Mightyena said

"Yes but she had a makings of someone that can go far. She had Siren's powers so she will be a threat in challenges. I like to give her a second chance to see if she can go far or fizzle out" Nighteye said "Last loser is Surge from Pokemon."

**Surge's Confession: I let my emotions get the best of me and I targeted someone who betrayed me. I think my season did not see the best of me and I am willing to show it.**

"Surge had one note. Get rid of Lucario. If someone betrays him I know he will go back to his old self." Mightyena said

"Same here but when he is calm he is pretty cool so let's see if he can get farther." Nighteye said

Nighteye was seen flying above the New Vegas Wasteland from Fallout New Vegas.

"I am here above the Mojave Desert where 2 teams of 10 are being driven to nearby camps. The desert is full of dangerous creatures, bandits, and other hazards. The twist in this game is one tribe is consisting of 10 winners and the other tribe is consisting of 10 losers…well 8 losers and 2 returnees that made the merge. Already contestants on both tribes are sizing each other up." Nighteye said

**Kane's Confession: As the first winner of Survivor I have a huge target on my back however others have come out and made themselves threats. Zergling over there won the game and has vast knowledge of the game. **

**Krystal's Confession: My edit was horrible in my season but now it's a second round and already I see possible allies since a few of them won with an honest game like Moria and Shinx over there.**

**Mewtwo's Confession: Oh great. Eevee is back. I tried to eliminate her the first time and it backfired but she is weak and I can eliminate her again.**

**Garrus's Confession: Liara is here great. That is a good ally for me however I feel that Surge and Geel maybe threats down the road to me since they are both strong.**

"39 days, 20 contestants, 1 survivor!" Nighteye yelled

_Winners Tribe Day 1_

The tribe was dropped off at camp.

"This does not seem as bad. Just like home." Moira said

"Glad to have a positive attitude at camp babe." Duke said

**Duke's Confession: In my season the hottest girl was a Lyran. A damn furry but now well we still have furries. With Krystal and Shinx is a Pokemon leaving just Moria as the babe to hit on. **

"Oh please." Moira said blushing.

"Hey maybe tonight you can me can cuddle if you know what I mean." Duke said as some members of the tribe rolled their eyes.

**Jericho's Confession: I have no idea who the muscle head thinks he is but there is no *beep*ing way you are hitting on the only human chick in this tribe literally as we get off the truck. **

"Listen man, I know that you want to hit anything that lacks a dick but we have to make shelter." Jericho says.

"He is right. I say some of us gather metal and others look for water. It's about 100 degrees here I don't think some of you guys can take it." Zergling said

"Okay fine. See you later." Duke said

"Bye." Moira replied as Krystal took Moira and Shinx to look for water.

**Krystal's Confession: Seeing that there are only 3 girls on this tribe I wanted to take the other two out to form an alliance. Both I know who I can trust.**

"So I brought you two out here because I want to make an alliance with you two." Krystal said

"Oh I would love that! You know I rarely see your kind out here." Moira said

"My kind?" Krystal asked

"You know…mole rats except furrier and smarter and looking more canine than rat…ine. Wait you are not a mole rat." Moira said

"She is a fox and I am a Shinx." Shinx said "But count me in"

**Shinx's Confession: Krystal would be a good ally. She is smart and pretty strong however Moira I am a little worried about since she is the wild card in where she stands.**

"Okay great!" Moira said

Back at camp Jericho, James, and Eli were constructing the shelter.

"You okay Eli?" Jericho asked

"I am fine. Just my old age." Eli said

"If you need a break you are welcome to it." Jericho said

"I am going to get some more scrap metal" James said walking away

**Eli's Confession: I managed to get through my season barely. It was tough but I had a lot of help and the tribe was not full of sharks. With a tribe full of winners I stand out as the weakest and for a good reason. I do not expect to go far but I will not stop fighting. **

"So do you want to team up for old times' sake?" Jericho asked

"I do not think I will last long but I will take any help I can get." Eli said

**Jericho's Confession: Eli is old but he was an ally back in Africa and I trust him and I know he will trust me to keep him as safe as possible. Hopefully we both can hide under the radar. We have huge threats in this tribe and as soon as we go to Tribal Council it will be pure chaos. **

_Loser's Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp but it was barren.

**Geel's Confession: This is the hardest place we can be dropped off at. At least in Skyrim we had wood. Here its scrap metal. Plus we are dealing with winners here. They will eat us alive. **

"All we have is a bag of rice, a machete, a pot, and a 9MM pistol with some clips." Liara said

"Not much to go on but hopefully it will be enough." Garrus said

"I guess we can start by looking for metal to put together a shelter." Ellis said "They did it all-stars and we can do it here."

"Yeah but they have 390 days of Survivor experience. We probably barely break 100." Garrus said

"Well we need a leader and that leader can be me. Eevee, Claptrap, and Maya go find water and everyone else let's work on the shelter." Edmund said

"Will do!" Eevee replied happily as the three goes to get water.

**Edmund's Confession: I learned from last time. I tried to become a leader and conflicted with Jim this time I will be a leader again but I am making an alliance. My first targets…Eevee, Claptrap, and Maya. The three weakest. **

"Here is my plan." Edmund said as the three walked away. "Us 7 in an alliance right now. And we vote off those three."

"Are you sure. Maya seems a little strong." Garrus said

"Look at us! We are all in the freaking military or fought many battles. Maya does not look as hardened as the rest of us and Eevee and Claptrap are always weak." Edmund said

"Well I guess you are right" Ellis said

**Ellis's Confession: I see Edmund point on Claptrap and Eevee but Maya ain't weak. I never faced her but knowing from what I heard about sirens they have these powers and that is something I want on my side. **

Eevee, Maya, and Claptrap were heading to the water source.

"This way minions! To the water!" Claptrap said

"I have a bad feeling about this." Eevee said a bit worried

"Me too. When you get volunteered for water seeker it is not a good sign." Maya said

"Yeah, Edmund is probably trying to make a 7 person alliance." Eevee said

"Was it that obvious?" Maya asked

**Eevee's Confession: Since I was last here I grew up a lot. Back in my first season I was totally new at this game but now I am level 20 and a lot smarter. So yeah Edmund is totally plotting against us. **

"No need to fear! Once we find the water source we can blackmail the tribe." Claptrap said

"No too evil. Plus that would put bigger targets on us." Eevee replied as Claptrap puts a mustache on.

"Ohhh so evil!" Claptrap said

**Maya's Confession: Damn it! Why is Claptrap back? Couldn't they find someone else from season 4? I would take anyone else except for Gir. Claptrap is useless and cannot strategize worth a damn. **

Back at camp the tribe started to construct a shelter.

"Hold that pole right there!" Geel said

"You have experience with this?" Surge asked

"No, but I spent plenty of time living in the marshes. It's just like wood…almost." Geel said

"Well it is working so far." Surge said

"Mewtwo bring that bus over here!" Geel yelled as Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to bring a bus over. "That should keep us mostly dry.

"It looks like it caught fire at one point" Mewtwo noted

"But it's shelter. I am not picky." Geel pointed out

**Surge's Confession: Edmund may have taken charge of the tribe but Geel has done an excellent job with the shelter. We have a bus and with a couple of poles and sheet metal we can cover the hole in the bus. **

"So I wanted to talk to guys about possible first boot." Mewtwo said

"Eevee?"Surge asked

"Yeah, she will be gunning for me so it is only in return I target her." Mewtwo said

"I am not sure. She looks a little stronger" Geel said

"True but she is still one of the weakest plus she is a threat to me." Mewtwo said

**Mewtwo's Confession: Eevee somehow made it to the merge and was never voted out. I wanted to do her a favor and make her feel what it is like to be voted out early before your time. **

_Winner's Tribe Day 1_

Thanks to Jericho, Elli, and James the shelter was nearing completion.

"Looking good so far." James said

"Thanks, how is the fire situation going?" Jericho asked

"We found some wood and Shinx is about to create fire." Krystal said

Shinx used spark to create fire.

"Good, get some water on that." Kane said

**Kane's Confession: As the first winner I need to keep low profile and let some of the bigger threats target each other however a concern for me is Zergling and Duncan. Both played it behind the scenes and won while I did not. They just might do it again. **

Zergling and Duncan were out hunting. Duncan had a piece of metal shaped like a sword.

"They can have their guns. I have my blades and you have you sword thing" Zergling said

"Right. So I was curious. Where have you been living since your season? Did you go back to Kerrigan?" Duncan asked

"No, after my season Misty and Mightyena invited me to the Pokemon world and I have been hiding out there since then." Zergling said

**Zergling's Confession: Plus I like appearing sometimes and people think that I am a legendary. So far I evaded capture. Fun so far. **

"What about you?" Zergling asked

"Well after this season I am going to fight some darkspawn. I heard an army was gathering the King requested me. And seeing how I may not make out alive. A possibility though. But it is better to play one more season. However I might find new recruits first." Duncan said

"Umm good luck with that." Zergling said

**Zergling's Confession: From what I heard the battle did not end well but I am told not to spoil what will happen to other contestants. They did the same with Mace. **

Back at camp the tribe was boiling some water.

"Hey Shinx how can you take the heat with all that fur…you too Krystal." James asked

"Well I was born in a tropical land so I am use to it but I wore much skimpier clothing not this season. Krystal said

"I can't take the heat. It's it killing me…not literally but you know the fur thing." Shinx said

**James's Confession: With a couple of the members with fur their health is a big concern. With 90 degree heat and no rain plus the sun is beating down on you will be punishment. I do not think it will affect Krystal but Shinx it might. **

In the shelter Duke was with Moira.

"Say babe after this you want to go behind the huge rock and do…you know" Duke asked

"Do what? Find water hunt for food." Moira asked

"You know. Starts with an S?" Duke said

"Fine a Skag? I did that in my season silly plus there is no Skags here." Moira said

"He wants to have sex with you." Eli said

"What!? No!" Moira said

**Duke's Confession: Moira must be the dumbest woman on the tribe. How she made it to victory in her season I will never get it. But whatever there is always Maya on the other tribe. I rather hit that. She is younger and prettier. **

**Eli's Confession: Nice try Duke I will not let you get away on taking advantage of anyone in this tribe as long as I am around. In my world I would suggest it due to the lack of humans but this is a game. Not appropriate. **

_Loser's Tribe Day 1_

With the shelter constructed and water found the tribe tries to make fire with Geel, Garrus, and Ellis working on it.

"So little wood man. We do not have much to burn." Ellis said

"I know but I have done this dozens of times." Geel said rubbing two sticks together.

**Ellis's Confession: Geel is the man…or Lizard. He helped construct the shelter and now he is making fire. This is awesome man. Better than the feeling of taking down a tank and saving your friend's life. **

"Say if you do not have an alliance maybe you and me can be in an alliance?" Ellis suggested

"Sure, hopefully I can make it farther than my second season." Geel said

"Wait this is your third season?" Ellis asked

"It was a spin off. Before Video Game Survivor. I came in second but I hesitated in alliances since they bring targets on your back." Geel said "But I am not making the mistake again"

**Geel's Confession: Ellis is someone that I trust here. Despite his accent he is pretty smart. I mean to survive a zombie invasion and live. I do not care what Oak said about him he is what this place calls a bad ass. **

In the shelter Eevee was cooling down watching Geel make fire.

"You okay?" Surge asked walking in.

"Just a bit overheated. The fur" Eevee said

"I was meaning to ask. What happened to you after the game?" Surge asked

"Well after the game it took several surgeries to fix the damaged muscle and 6 months in rehab. However I got a new trainer. Flareon got a friend to take me in and I was gradually put into battling. I am not full time. My injury was too severe for me to go full time. Once in a while it does hurt a lot but it was worth it to be free from my abusive trainer." Eevee said

**Surge's Confession: As much as Eevee is weak I know that I had weak Pokemon before and they can evolve to become stronger. I have faith in Eevee she is not there yet but she will be strong.**

"I cannot guarantee your safety in the pre merge but I will try not to vote for you this first round." Surge said

"Well maybe you can hold off until the final 15." Eevee said "I want at least a week or two"

"Deal." Surge said

**Eevee's Confession: I know deep down Surge means well but he will have to vote for me at one point however even if it means keeping the target off me for a few days will help. I have Maya and Claptrap and Surge would be a good temporary addition to an alliance. I need a few more though. **

Edmund walks over.

"Hey stop relaxing and help us work!" Edmund ordered

"Hey! We've been working all day. We deserve a 10 minute break!" Surge yelled

"Breaks over." Edmund said walking away

"What a jackass" Surge said getting back up.

**Edmund's Confession: I do not want the winners walking over us. So we need the camp in great shape before the first challenge. They will be thanking me when we win the first challenge.**

_Winner's Tribe Day 2_

Jericho and Krystal were out hunting. Jericho had the pistol as Krystal was armed with a makeshift spear.

"So I heard rumors that you can read minds." Jericho said

**Jericho's Confession: So just like All-Stars I wanted to get to know the people in the tribe and Krystal was the one that makes me pause the most because it was never mentioned that she could read minds and I want to know more about it. **

"Well yeah I can read minds however in my first season I never used it. I wanted it to be on a fair playing ground." Krystal said

"Interesting. Well if you used them who is plotting the most." Jericho said

"You and Kane." Krystal replied "But that is obvious"

**Krystal's Confession: I claim to not use my powers but I lied. I was told that I am allowed to use them so I will. However I will be discrete about it too. **

"However what I can use them for is finding us food. Like a mole rat over that hill." Krystal said. Jericho ran up the hill and shot the mole rat.

"We are eating good tonight!" Jericho yelled as he threw down a dead mole rat.

"Great, let's cook it and eat it" Kane said

**Kane's Confession: We shelter, water, fire, and food. Although it is hard to figure out where everyone stands it will not take very long however for all the alliances to eat each other. **

"Man, I think we are set for immunity. We can relax until tomorrow." James said

"Good idea" Shinx replied

"Besides they should not be too tough. We won before." Zergling said

**Zergling's Confession: However overconfidence can hurt us in the end. I just hope the others do not hold back at all. Some of these guys on the other tribe are back for a reason. **

_Losers Tribe Day 2_

Garrus and Liara were cooking some rice when Edmund walked over.

"So you two look strong and smart." Edmund said

"I am a shadow broker and he is well a solider." Liara said

"Great. Even though you are aliens…no offense bad experience I respect you two. I was wondering if we can make a permanent alliance?" Edmund asked

"Yeah sure. You seem pretty fit." Garrus said

"So who else do you have?" Liara asked

**Edmund's Confession: Although I have my alliance of 7 I need some people to be on my side when we get down to 7. Liara and Garrus are perfect. **

"Well count us in. Maybe we can get Surge or Geel. Both of them are solider." Liara said

"Got it. I will ask them later however Surge has been hanging out with Eevee a lot." Edmund said

"Yeah but she is weak. The challenge will show it." Mewtwo said walking in "This alliance…Surge will not join yet but maybe Geel and I want in."

"You got it" Edmund said

**Liara's Confession: After building up camp me and Garrus was drafted into an alliance. So why not join. It seems that the majority are going against Claptrap, Eevee, and Maya.**

Claptrap rolls in.

"Ah ha! Making an alliance behind my back…without inviting me! Can I join?" Claptrap asked

"No" Mewtwo said

"Great! Now remember I am the leader." Claptrap said as Garrus shoved him away.

"If we need you we will call." Garrus said

**Garrus's Confession: Out of everyone in this tribe Claptrap is the most annoying. At least Eevee is pleasant to be around. If we lose I prefer Claptrap over Eevee.**

"Oh so you need me as double agent then?" Claptrap said

"No, we do not need you at all. Piss off." Garrus said

"Wow that was harsh. You are a good actor." Claptrap said as the alliance groans

**Claptrap's Confession: I am in fact…a double triple agent! I am working with both alliances and once we go to tribal council I will control all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Edmund: SHUT UP!**

**Claptrap: Sorry!**

_Immunity Challenge Day 3_

All twenty walked into the challenge as a platform above some mud is seen.

"Welcome to immunity. So Kane how is your tribe doing?" Nighteye asked

"Very well. We have everything we need in fact we took the afternoon yesterday off." Kane explained.

"And Losers? Claptrap?" Nighteye asked

"We have everything but a statue of me! Don't worry I am going start building it tomorrow after our victory." Claptrap said

"Well let's get to the challenge. It's pretty much the same as the other season. Shove your opponent into the mud. Usually it is randomized but now we are going by seasons. Tribe with the most points after 10 rounds wins immunity plus a second pistol and extra ammo. I would give fire but both of you got fire already. First group is Kane vs. Edmund." Nighteye said

Both got up on the platform.

"Go!" Nighteye yelled as Edmund charges for Kane however Kane flipped Edmund over his head into the mud.

"I have a black belt by the way." Kane mocked

"Winners are up 1-0! Next is Liara and Eli." Nighteye said.

"I will feel bad attacking an old man" Liara said

"I maybe old but I am pretty tough." Eli said

"GO!" Nighteye said as Liara easily shoved Eli into the mud.

"Score is tied 1-1!" Nighteye yelled. "Next up is Krystal vs. Garrus. Go!"

Both ran at each other but no matter what Garrus did Krystal seemed to dodge it.

"I can hear your thoughts. Nice try." Krystal said as she grabbed his armor and tossed him off.

"Winners are up 2-1!" Nighteye yelled. "Next is Claptrap vs. Moira! Go!"

"You will never defeat me! I am undefeatable!" Claptrap yelled as Moira shoves him off easily. "Help me minions!"

"Winners are up 3-1! Next is Jericho vs. Eevee." Nighteye said "GO!"

Jericho tries to grab Eevee but she holds onto his leg.

"Get off!" Jericho yelled trying to pry her off.

"No! I do not want to get mud on my fur!" Eevee shouted back. Jericho pulls her off but she holds onto his arm as he tries to shake her off.

"Get off me!" Jericho said

"Never! Make me." Eevee said

"Damn it!" Jericho pulls her off but she attaches herself to his head.

"Murrphhh!" Jericho yelled

"Well this is hilarious!" Nighteye laughed as Jericho falls off the platform.

"Losers score a point. It is now 3-2 in favor of the winners!" Nighteye said "Next up is Shinx vs. Mewtwo. GO!"

Mewtwo picks up Shinx with his psychic powers.

"Too easy." Mewtwo said

"Nope! Thunderbolt!" Shinx yelled hitting Mewtwo in the chest as he falls off as Shinx grabbed onto the edge.

"Winners are up 4-2! Two more points and they win! Next up are Ellis and Zergling." Nighteye said

"Well this does not seem fair." Ellis said as Zergling hissed.

"GO!" Nighteye yelled as Zergling knocked Ellis off.

"Winners are up 5-2! One more point and they win." Nighteye said "Next up are Duncan and Geel…go!"

"Both collide and shove each other but in the end Geel managed to shove Duncan off.

"Losers score a point. The score is 5-3. Next up are Maya and Duke." Nighteye said

"Okay this time I learned from last time." Duke said

"GO!" Nighteye yelled as Maya uses phaselock on Duke then kicks him off.

"Losers score another point! Winners are still up 5-4. Last 2 is James and Surge…go!" Nighteye yelled

James and Surge fought a hard battle but in the end one went down.

"James scores a point! Winners win immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Congratulations Winners your experience has won you the challenge. Take immunity and your items and head back to camp. For you losers unfortunately you will head to tribal council as someone will be voted out tonight."

_Winners Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came back cheering.

"Yeah we won! " Jericho cried out

"Yeah except that you got beat by Eevee" Zergling joked

"Shut up." Jericho said

"Except we almost lost. We were a bit overconfident." Kane said

**Kane's Confession: So despite Duke and Jericho losing their rounds for being overconfident we did very well. I know that we are stronger and smarter but it may not matter is we continue to be overconfident. **

Jericho noticed something in the hills.

"What's wrong?" Shinx asked

"There is someone watching us." Jericho said

"Really?" Shinx replied

"Yeah, not sure if they are raiders or traders. But keep your electric powers under wraps for now." Jericho said

"Got it" Shinx said

**Jericho's Confession: I am sure that *beep* is going down in the next few days and I want to be prepared. **

_Losers Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in the close lost.

"Well we were close." Garrus said

"True, sorry for blowing it guys." Surge said

"Not your fault. There were 5 other people who lost." Liara said "But I am not one of them."

Eevee seemed to be the only one happy.

**Eevee's Confession: Well the tribe is moping about losing I beat Jericho! I am so happy to do well in a challenge for once and hopefully my tribe will keep me around a little longer.**

Edmund. Mewtwo, Garrus, and Liara were talking.

"Well I think we need to vote out Claptrap." Edmund said "He would be the best choice."

"No, it has to be Eevee. No other option." Mewtwo demanded

"But Claptrap is weaker." Edmund said

"But Eevee is weak as well and has a better chance of going far." Mewtwo said

**Mewtwo's Confession: I am not budging. If they want to take the majority than Eevee has to go. She is weak and pathetic. **

The other three sigh.

"Fine I will talk to Surge, Ellis, and Geel." Garrus said

**Edmund's Confession: Damn it Mewtwo! If I did not need you I would have voted for Claptrap but I need every vote to take the majority. **

Garrus walks over Surge.

"So Eevee is going tonight." Garrus said

"I am not voting for her." Surge replied

"Why?" Garrus asked

"First she is a Pokemon and she won her round. She deserves to stay." Surge replied

"Then I guess I have to talk to Ellis and Geel" Garrus said

"You go do that." Surge said

**Surge's Confession: Thank you Garrus for giving me a lead on who to talk to. Ellis and Geel are the swing votes for now and although I refuse to vote Eevee this round in a couple of rounds due to strength I would unfortunately have to vote her off.**

Surge waits for Garrus to leave Geel and Ellis.

"Listen guys I know that he said Eevee but right now Eevee is not the best choice." Surge said

"You got that right." Ellis said as Eevee walks over.

"Yeah, I think that we need to vote someone off who messed up the most." Geel said

"Well you try to fight Zergling. I ain't moving that thing." Ellis said

"Well the people who did the worst was Edmund, Mewtwo, and Garrus but Garrus fought a telepath." Eevee said

"And that leaves Edmund and Mewtwo." Geel said

**Geel's Confession: So the first two targets are Mewtwo and Edmund. Mewtwo is strong with his psychic powers and Edmund has experience with the military. Tough choice so far.**

The four talked on who should go before deciding on a target.

"I will talk to Maya and Claptrap." Eevee said

"Great" Geel said

**Ellis's Confession: To be honest I am not 100% with either alliance right now. Edmund's alliance is stronger but Surge and Eevee has a lot of heart in the game and fight with 100%. Damn this is going to be tough. **

The tribe goes off to tribal council.

_Tribal Council #1_

"Welcome to tribal council. Grab a torch and let's get started." Nighteye said "So Eevee you got injured in your season and now is back to play. Do you feel that your injury could cause you to get voted out early?"

"Well yes" Eevee said "I have this reputation of being weak but I have grown since my last season and even did well in the last challenge."

"You face hugged Jericho. Not impressive." Mewtwo said rudely.

"But at least I won." Eevee replied

"So back in your season you and Eevee did not like each other. Safe to say that nothing has changed?" Nighteye asked

"No but this time I am not starving her or abusing her. I am simply going to vote her off so she does not have to play this game anymore." Mewtwo said

"Claptrap being the second person in the losers tribe that made it to the merge has your game improved?" Nighteye asked

"Yes! I have many minions and I have chosen a target." Claptrap said

"Who?" Nighteye asked

"Garrus!" Claptrap yelled

"You never told us." Maya said

"Now I just did! Vote for Garrus." Claptrap said

"What did I do?" Garrus asked confused

"You were rude to me! Now me and my minions will take your evilness down!" Claptrap yelled

"Garrus a bit surprised?" Nighteye asked

"Very, I don't think I did anything to him other than tell him to get lost." Garrus said

"Edmund what do you think of the tribe so far?" Nighteye asked

"I am impressed. I was thinking that we would get crushed in the challenge but it was close and my leadership skills got us that way." Edmund said

"You were a bit bossy and Geel set up camp." Surge said

"Geel is that true?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah, I survived in much worse environments. Before I joined the Blackwoods company I survived in the Black Marsh and the desert of Elsewyer. This is no different and with a warm environment it is good for me." Geel said

"It is time to vote. Edmund you are up first." Nighteye said as Edmund goes up and votes

**Evee**

"Despite you are weak great job in the challenge but this should be Claptrap." Edmund said as Liara votes then Garrus and Claptrap followed by Eevee who's vote was hidden.

"Sorry but you have to leave." Eevee said as Mewtwo votes

**Eevee**

"Worthless" Mewtwo said as Ellis votes then Geel votes after thinking for a minute. Finally Maya and Surge votes.

"I will get the urn" Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

**Evee**

**Garrus**

Garrus glares at Claptrap

**Eevee**

**Edmund**

Edmund looked surprised

**Edmund**

**Eevee**

**Admiral Edmund Duke**

**Eevee **

**Edmund Duke**

"One vote left…first person voted out of winners and losers…" Nighteye said revealing the last vote.

**Edmund**

Edmund sighed.

"Damn it Mewtwo." Edmund said getting his torch as he goes up to Nighteye.

"Edmund the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Edmund's torch as Edmund walks away. "The first one voted out in this game was voted out first again. If you continue to put in effort you can win. Head back to camp."

**Edmund's Final Words: Damn! Voted out in day 3 again. I played a better game but no matter what I got screwed but not by weaker players but by some stronger ones. I hope some of you will join me.**

Next time on Survivor…The winner's camp is attacked but Jericho has a plan. A one sided rivalry begins between Garrus and Claptrap.

Voted for Edmund: Eevee, Surge, Maya, Geel, Ellis

Voted for Eevee: Edmund, Mewtwo, Garrus, Liara

Voted for Garrus: Claptrap

Notes on the booted. Having Edmund voted out first again was not intended on purpose however I made him a little more positive this time. Originally he learned nothing but I wanted to show that he played a slightly better game.

So despite fighting a cold, sore throat, and a migraine (Season finale or Redemption Island was finished with a migraine) I finished the first chapter. So far I am enjoying this season. So feel free to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Winners vs Losers Episode 2 **Every time I target her she escapes**

Last time on Survivor 10 winners and 10 losers were dropped off in the Mojave Desert of Fallout new Vegas. Both tribes were quick to adapt as they both had shelter and fire up. While the winners built small alliances they were over confident while the losers were more divided. During immunity Losers almost made an upset however James won them immunity. Before tribal council Edmund wanted Claptrap to go but Mewtwo convince him and his alliance that Eevee should go. However Eevee and Surge got Geel and Ellis onto their side and blindsided Edmund in a 5-4-1 vote. 19 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Loser's Tribe Night 3_

The tribe came back to camp.

"You sure it was a good choice?" Ellis asked Geel

"Yes, as much as Edmund was stronger I trust Surge's alliance better. Less likely to backstab me." Geel said

**Geel's Confession: This is my third time playing this game. First time in Survivor Oblivion I came in second with the lack of strategy and second time I was voted out 3rd after a concussion. I plan to go a lot further than in my second season. **

"You got that right. I don't think Eevee will go around backstabbing us. However Mewtwo is going to be pissed." Ellis said

"Let him. I dealt with angered superior officers before." Geel said

In the shelter Mewtwo was angered.

"Damn it! Every time I target her she escapes." Mewtwo said to Garrus and Liara.

"Well we did target her." Garrus said

**Mewtwo's Confession: I tried to make this tribe stronger by taking out Eevee but it backfired and Edmund was taken instead. Well if they want to continue to lose then by all means continue to take out the strong. **

"Instead of going after Eevee why not Claptrap and take out another weak player." Liara suggested

"But Eevee will target me." Mewtwo replied

"If she wanted you gone she would have voted you out but now we can target Claptrap and hopefully move in on Ellis and Geel or even Surge." Liara said

**Liara's Confession: Mewtwo wants vengeance on Eevee but Eevee was never responsible for his elimination. It was his own actions and Flareon and Shinx. **

_Winner's Tribe Day 4_

The tribe was going around doing chores as a group of Legion walks over guns in their hands.

"Everyone freeze!" said a familiar voice.

"Vulpes?' Duncan said drawing a makeshift metal sword.

"Oh *beep* I wandered into the set of Video Game Survivor." Vulpes said "Well lets loot this place."

"Over my dead body!" Jericho yelled drawing a pistol as James did the same.

**Duncan's Confession: Vulpes was the most vile person Survivor ever had and now he is here. Luckily he is not playing but still he is no more welcomed here.**

Vulpes laughed "Do not make me laugh. You have two guns and a few scraps of metal for swords. Do you know what? Wound the males and capture the females."

"I think not!" Jericho said as Shinx moved in front of the group.

"I can handle them." Shinx said as the entire Legion group laughed.

"Really your smallest member can handle us?" Vulpes laughed

**Jericho's Confession: Legion may control the area nearby but they ain't got *beep* on us. Time to surprise and humiliate them so much that they will not come back.**

"Shockwave!" Shinx yelled as she lets out an electrical shockwave took out Legion and their guns.

"Oh *beep*" said someone from Legion as James grabbed the nearest member. The winner's tribe attacked as Moira and Eli stayed back.

**Eli's Confession: I am not built for a fight anymore. Being old and weak I prefer to stay out of the fighting and leave that up to the others.**

Zergling came out from the ground and dragged a couple from Legion down with him as Vulpes and a couple of others from Legion escaped with their lives.

"Do not come back!" James yelled

**Shinx's Confession: Never underestimate the smallest one in the tribe. We came and we kicked their big butts. I bet they will not be coming back ever again. **

"So what could we scavenge from the dead bodies?" Kane asked

"Nothing much. Some knives and water. Guns are useless. The shockwave took them out." Jericho said "My plan worked."

"Great job." Kane said

**Kane's Confession: Now this is how we work as a team! We were confident but not over confident and I am impress. With the Legion threat taken care of I can now plan my next move.**

_Loser's Tribe Day 4_

Garrus was eating rice that Maya just made as Claptrap rolled over and slapped it away.

"Haha! I have taken out your food source. Now you will starve to death!" Claptrap said

"Most of it is still in the bowl. Besides I can live a lot longer without food than humans." Garrus said

**Claptrap's Confession: Garrus is my rival and mortal enemy! Just like stairs, Handsome Jack, and Captain Flynt. Unlike the other three time to demonstrate my true power!**

Claptrap then took Garrus's bag and burned it.

"Ha now all your stuff is gone!" Claptrap yelled

"I had nothing in the bag. I wear armor and I brought it in case I found something nice to bring back but this place has nothing." Garrus said

**Garrus's Confession: Claptrap is harmless but annoying. Still I can ignore his attempts and brush them off easily. **

Claptrap took a water bottle and emptied it.

"Ha! Now I emptied your water. Now you cannot drink." Claptrap said

"That was your water and you need it to clean the dust out of your circuits or else you will power down." Garrus said

"Oh" Claptrap said shutting down and falling over.

"Should we help him?" Maya said

"No, let's keep him there until reward." Garrus said

**Garrus's Confession: Plus Claptrap is easy to shut down. **

**Claptrap rolls in.**

**Claptrap's Confession: Ha! Now I can interrupt your confession!**

**Garrus: Get out!**

Back at the well Eevee was talking to Ellis and Surge.

"Thank you for keeping me here." Eevee said

"No problem. Besides you kicked Jericho's ass. I think you deserve to stay a few more days" Ellis said

**Ellis's Confession: Even though me and Geel played flippers last time I do not see us doing it again. We choose our side and it is with Eevee and Surge. Besides Eevee reminds me a little like Mightyena except with less anger.**

"So does this mean that you are with us?" Eevee asked

"Yeah, me and Geel are with you. No turning back now." Ellis said

**Eevee's Confession: I feel better in this game than my last one. I am in a more stable alliance and not being bullied by others. I just hope this continues.**

_Winners Tribe Day 5_

Duke was talking with Moira.

"So babe I was thinking that maybe you and me can have a little alliance here." Duke suggested

"I might be interested…get Krystal and Shinx and you have a deal." Moira said

"But…neither of them like me." Duke says

"But I like them. Get them or else I am not your ally." Moira said

**Duke's Confession: So after a few days I realized that I need to make an alliance. We were wrapped up in beating those losers and Legion that very few alliances were made. I need to make the first strike. **

"Are you going to talk to them?" Duke asked

"Nope" Moira giggled. "You are."

Duke grumbles and walks away

**Moira's Confession: I learned a little since last season. I am not going to do the dirty work for anyone. If they want to be saved then they need to save themselves. Besides I have to go look for a baby Deathclaw. Those things are so cute.**

Duke walks over to Krystal.

"So babe would you like to join me in an alliance?" Duke asked

"I don't think so." Krystal said

"Come on. You are hot…for a fox. I am the hottest guy here. We would make a great team." Duke said

"No, I prefer to have my alliance to be full of people I can trust." Krystal explained

"Fine…bitch" Duke said under his breath

**Krystal's Confession: All his thoughts were about was sex and getting all the chicks. Plus some other thoughts that I prefer not to say. Way to explicit. Luckily none of it was towards me. **

"However my vote is going to Eli if we lose." Duke said as he walked away.

In the shelter Eli was sitting down with Shinx on his lap and James was relaxing.

"So other than yesterday it's been peaceful." Shinx said

"Agreed. Despite the elements are harsh." Eli said

**Eli's Confession: Being at my age I belong in a chair and relaxing. A small retirement house but with the war I have to use all my energy in fighting the combine. Here is just a vacation from that.**

"Well I am glad that were survived that attack." James said. "Are you doing better Shinx? That attack took a little out of you?"

"I am fine thank you" Shinx said

**James's Confession: Normally I would be able to trust Shinx but I have to remember I am on a tribe of winners. Even though she reminds me a lot of Jolteon, Shinx could be very dangerous since she is powerful enough to get through challenges but weak enough to slip under the radar. **

_Loser's Tribe Day 5_

Surge and Maya was out hunting.

"So why did you come this season? I mean you were not that noticeable" Surge asked

"Well I am guessing they wanted to give me a second chance. Maybe I could have dominated the merge if I made it. What about you? I know that others were more noticeable." Maya asked as well

"Well Brock was selected first but he rejected wanting to go back to his Pokemon and the producers did not think Astrid would get along with everyone so I was their third choice." Surge said

**Surge's Confession: Eevee made an alliance with Maya and I wanted to get to know her a little better. And unlike what Edmund thought Maya is not weak. With what I saw last challenge she is the key to us winning key challenges.**

Both of them come across tree mail.

"Oh looks like we have a challenge." Surge said

**Maya's Confession: We came close last challenge and even though Edmund thought I was weak he lost to Kane who was about 50 pounds lighter than him so in fact we got rid of a weak link. **

Surge and Maya runs back into camp.

"Tree mail and it looks like another physical challenge!" Surge shouted as the tribe prepared for the challenge.

**Geel's Confession: I do not want to lose again. In my first season I dominated the challenges and in my second I lost a majority of the challenges. I refuse to be part of another losing tribe. **

_Reward Tribe Day 5_

"Welcome to reward! Today's challenge will test your team work and strength. Before me is 5 sun pits. Below them is a bag. You will be in teams of 2. Once you get a bag you bring it back to your mat. First team to 3 points wins reward. Your reward is 50 gallons of fresh water. No need to boil it and another gun and ammo plus you get to kidnap someone from the losing tribe to take back to camp until immunity. Let's get started." Nighteye said "However first someone has to sit out this challenge. Who will it be? Remember whoever sits out cannot sit out during immunity."

"Shinx" Duke said

"Shinx take a seat on the bench everyone else let's get started" Nighteye said "First two up are Duke and Jericho for Winners and Claptrap and Eevee for the losers. Go!"

All four run out as Claptrap fell over. Duke starts digging as Jericho grabs Eevee.

"You are not getting away from me this time." Jericho said as Eevee attaches herself to his face as he stumbled over Duke.

"Watch it!" Duke said getting the bag and running through Claptrap scoring for his tribe.

"Winners score the first point! They are up 1-0. Next up is Zergling and James vs. Garrus and Maya…GO!" Nighteye yelled as Maya used her Phaselock on Zergling.

"What the?" Zergling said confused as Garrus and Maya took on James who was a match to both. However when Garrus was focused on James, Maya dug out the bag and ran as James tries to tackle her but Garrus held him back.

"Losers tie it up 1-1! Next up are Eli and Moira vs. Geel and Surge…go!" Nighteye yelled as All four ran out the area with the bag. Geel held back both Eli and Moira.

"I got them!" Geel yelled as Surge got the back and ran back untouched.

"Losers score a point! They are up 2-1!" Nighteye said "Next up are Krystal and Duncan vs. Mewtwo and Liara! Go!"

All four ran out. Mewtwo tried to use his powers on Krystal but it has no effect.

"What the?" Mewtwo said as Krystal knocked him down.

"Telepath!" Krystal said

"For some odd reason Mewtwo's powers do not affect Krystal…do not ask me why it just is…and I am totally not suppressing his powers." Nighteye said sarcastically hiding a device behind his back.

Duncan knocked Liara over and started digging. Krystal held Liara down as Mewtwo tried to stop Duncan but he knocked Mewtwo out of the way.

"Winners tie it up! It is now 2-2 last round. Kane and James vs. Ellis and Maya…go!" Nighteye yelled

Maya used her phaselock on James as Ellis took down Kane. Maya easily got the bag and ran to the finish line.

"Losers wins reward! Losers you get the water and choose someone to kidnap." Nighteye said "Who will it be?"

"Shi…" Eevee said before being interrupted.

"Kane!" Claptrap said

"Idiot. He would have a clue to the hidden immunity idol!" Garrus said

"Kane you will go back to the losers. Winners sorry but I have nothing for you. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

**Nighteye's Confession: Yeah I turned off Mewtwo's powers. Kind of revenge from his denying Eevee food back in my first season I hosted. No regrets. **

_Winner's Tribe Day 5_

The tribe came back to camp very disappointed.

"Damn! Lost against a bunch of losers!" Duke yelled

"Give them credit. They fought well" Zergling said

"That Maya is a huge threat in challenges. With that phaselock." James said

**Zergling's Confession: We got beat. It was another close one but the main difference this time was Maya's phaselock. With that she could very well defeat us in every challenge. **

"The main issue is that we have weaklings like Eli and Shinx on this tribe. That's why we lost." Duke said

"Duke, I know that you are angry. But this is no time to be spreading the blame." Eli said

"Shut up!" Duke yelled walking away.

**Eli's Confession: Duke was upset after the loss. I do not think a reward challenge was that important. I prefer to win immunity. **

"Listen bub! I am tired of your *beep*ing attitude" Jericho said as Duke brushed him off.

**Duke's Confession: I hate losing. I hate losing even more when there are weaklings on this tribe and being defended. Eli is protected by Jericho and Shinx is protected by Krystal. This is complete bull*beep*! In my season I adapted but not this season. **

James pulls Jericho back.

"Another time. We will deal with him later." James said

"Fine." Jericho pushed James's arms away and walked off

_Loser's Tribe Day 5_

Kane was brought into camp where a 50 gallon barrel of water was waiting for them.

**Kane's Confession: So the Losers have a much better camp than I expected. They have shelter, fire, and food. Not as good as us but still impressive. However I can do some damage now. Before I left I was secretly given a scroll which I assume is a clue to the hidden immunity idol and looking over the tribe Claptrap is my best bet to give it to. **

"So welcome to camp." Surge said "Make yourself at home."

"Great, thank you" Kane said as he pulled Claptrap into the forest.

"Help I am being kidnapped!" Claptrap yelled

"He has the clue to the hidden immunity idol." Liara said

"We all figured it out but Claptrap will not be able to find it." Ellis said

**Liara's Confession: It is obvious on what Kane is doing. Give Claptrap a clue and more power. Ellis may not think of him as a threat but anyone with a clue is a threat no matter how goofy they are. **

Kane drags Claptrap out of camp.

"I have something for you" Kane said handing Claptrap a clue.

"HAHA! My powers of mind control has worked! Everyone thought I was being tricked when I bought that five volume series on how to mind control people but it worked! Weird because I do not have the tools for it." Claptrap said

"No, I need you to create some chaos here. So here is the clue and find the idol." Kane said handing over the clue.

"I will use it wisely!" Claptrap said

"Can I read it to?" Kane asked

"No! It is mine! Only me the overlord of the Losers can read it!" Claptrap said

**Claptrap's Confession: I hold the power of the tribe! No one will be able to have the hidden immunity idol! No one! In fact I better destroy this clue before anyone can steal it. **

Claptrap burns the clue.

"Wait…maybe I should have read it first." Claptrap said

The others watched Claptrap burn the clue.

**Surge's Confession: Kane was a poor choice to bring along. Eevee tried to bring in Shinx because she is more trusting but Kane is a snake and of course Claptrap had the clue but burned it. I just hoped he read it first.**

Kane was wandering around camp however Maya was following him.

"Why are you following me?" Kane asked

"To make sure no one sabotages us." Maya said

**Maya's Confession: So knowing Kane he would not play the nice guy like he did in his first season so to make sure we do not lose any items I followed him around camp all day. Kind of annoying because I rather be socializing with the others. **

"Well I will sabotage this tribe. Do not worry." Kane said

**Kane's Confession: Well I was planning on sabotaging the tribe but they got wise to me and Maya followed me around. Although I was not going to take anything I merely was going to put a small hole in the barrel. Oh well next time I could try it. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

"Welcome to immunity. Kane please rejoin your tribe. Today's challenge will test your team work. For the first part 7 of you will be pulling a cart down 1 quarter of a mile while stopping once in a while to untie a bag of pieces. One you have all three bags head back to the start and 3 members will attempt to complete the puzzle. First tribe to win gets immunity and losers go to tribal council. Winners someone will sit out…who will it be?" Nighteye asked

"Me" Eli said

"Eli take a seat on the bench for everyone else. Let's get started." Nighteye said as everyone gets ready. In the cart for the winners was Krystal and Moira. For the losers Liara and Maya were in the cart. "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as both carts raced down. Winners were slightly ahead. When they got to the first station Krystal quickly untied the string and the cart was off to the first one. Losers spent a little more time untying the strings. Winners easily got past the second and third bags while the losers fell more and more behind. Winners race back and got to the finish as soon as the losers were done untying the strings to their bags and headed back.

"Moira, Kane, and Krystal started on the puzzle! Losers falling out of this!" Nighteye shouted They were done with 1/3 when the losers came back as Liara, Maya, and Eevee did the puzzle. Winners started to slow down as Losers started to catch up but in the end only one team finished first…

"Losers come from behind to win immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Losers congratulations on winning your first immunity. Unfortunately someone from the winners tribe will voted out. Head back to camp."

_Winner's Tribe Day 6_

"Well that sucks." James said as the tribe walked back into camp.

**James's Confession: After the first win we lost 2 in a row to people with very little experience. This is embarrassing but this is our chance in getting some weak off and from what I have seen either Eli or Duke are going home. Eli because he is old and weak and Duke for being disruptive. **

Duke gathered the girls, Zergling, Kane, Duncan, and James.

"Okay not going to bull*beep* anyone here but Eli has to go. He is weak and a liability around camp and challenges. Plus I do not want to drag his ass out of camp if *beep* hits the fan." Duke said

"Hey, lay off Eli. He is a hero to his people." James said

"Sorry but Eli has to go." Duke said

"I unfortunately agree. He is a great guy but too old." Zergling said

**Zergling's Confession: I hate to do it but I do not want to lose anymore challenges. Yes Duke is a jerk but he is strong for now but soon we will not need strength. **

"Good, Eli first. I know Eli and Jericho are gunning for me but I am more useful." Duke said

**Duke's Confession: Eli and Jericho…*beep* them. Neither one is a threat to me and after Eli is out I am not sure who is next because I want the weak to go. Maybe Shinx or Moira next after Eli.**

After the group split Krystal gathered her alliance and Eli, James, Jericho, and Kane.

"So Duke is gunning for you Eli." Krystal said

"I figured. He does not like me very much." Eli said

"However Duke is a moral hazard to this tribe and needs to be taken out first." Krystal said

**Krystal's Confession: Between Eli and Duke I prefer to have Eli. He is old and a liability but he brings more joy to the camp and treats women with respect. I think he deserves to stay another 3 days at least.**

"Yes but what about strength?" Kane asked

"Strength is important but we lost on puzzles and Eli is better at puzzles than anyone here." Krystal explained.

"True. Well I guess that Duke is going then." Kane said

**Kane's Confession: I said Duke was going but Duke should stay. I don't like the guy but if they get wise to me I need someone to soak up votes for now. Eli is too likeable and would be harder to vote out the closer the merge gets. **

Kane talks with Moira and James.

"From what I have seen Zergling and Duncan are voting for Eli and Duke has 4 people voting against him. So that leaves just us three." Kane said

"Well I like the guy but I have been unsure. One is nicer but the other is stronger and I prefer to almost throwaway my vote." James said

"What about you Moira?' Kane asked

"What was that? I was watching a crow fly around." Moira said

"Just vote Eli." Kane said

"Okay" Moira said

"And the three girls including Moira have an alliance by the way." Kane said

"We do!" Moira said

**James's Confession: Well this sucks. I could either tie the vote or take out Eli. I am trying to keep a low profile but I guess keeping a low profile in this game does not exist. First time I tried I almost had my throat slit and this time I am a swing vote.**

The tribe packs up and heads off to tribal council.

**Jericho's Confession: I am very nervous for this tribal council. I want Duke gone but Eli has been horrible in challenges. I hope to get Duke enraged during Tribal Council tonight and maybe sway a few votes towards him.**

_Tribal Council #2_

"Welcome to tribal council. Please grab a torch and let's get started." Nighteye said "So Jericho how is camp life going?"

"Pretty *beep*ing good. We have fire, water, food, and shelter. However my only complaint is that someone is ruining moral with temper" Jericho said

"Who would that be?" Nighteye asked

"Duke of course." Jericho responded

"That is a lie. The tribe thinks that I am awesome." Duke said

"Then why to you hit on everything that is not male." Krystal said

"I do not" Duke replied

"I can read your mind. Your thoughts are simple and disgusting." Krystal said

"*beep* you bitch. I saved the world more times than you. I think I deserve it!" Duke said

"But you are arrogant!" Shinx yelled back.

"So when did this go to attacking me? I am carrying this tribe on my back!" Duke yelled

"Umm more of us are carrying the tribe Duke. Plus you lost the first challenge." Zergling said

"So Kane how was the other tribe when you visited?" Nighteye asked

"Not bad. They have their camp put together and they are united which maybe the reason why we keep losing. We have some division." Kane said

"Eli, being the oldest member of the tribe, does that make you a target?" Nighteye asked

"Yes actually. I was very surprised to win my season and if I get far in this I will be surprised as well." Eli said

"So Zergling is it safe to say that both Duke and Eli are the targets?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, pretty much both are targets for good reason. I am not reveal my vote though." Zergling said

"Just vote for Duke okay." Jericho said

"So James what is to blame for your two loses?" Nighteye asked

"Over confidence. Almost lost us the first challenge and we lost the reward and immunity because of it." James said

"Shinx I heard something happened a couple of days ago. Care to explain?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, Legion attacked us but we managed to kill three of them as the rest retreated." Shinx said

"We've increased our security since then." Nighteye said"And it is time to vote. Kane you are up first."

Kane goes up and votes.

**Eli**

"Nothing personal, just need to have someone to soak up votes for now." Kane said

Eli then goes and votes

**Duke**

"I really do not like your attitude. Please go home." Eli said

Krystal then goes and votes followed by Moira then Jericho.

**Duke**

"*beep* you" Jericho said as Shinx votes then Zergling, Duncan, and Duke.

**Eli**

"I don't care if you are a hero. You belong in a retirement home." Duke said as James finishes voting.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

**Duke**

**Eli**

**Eli**

**Duke**

**Duke**

**Eli**

**Duke**

**Eli**

"Four votes Eli and four votes Duke."

**Eli**

"Second person voted out of Survivor…"

**Eli**

Eli sighed and grabbed his bag.

"Well it's been fun." Eli said grabbing his stuff as Jericho looked angry.

"Eli the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Eli's torch has been snuffed and Eli walks away.

"So despite 390 days between all of you are riding on a 2 challenge losing streak. You need to get your heads back in game or else I will continue to see you here." Nighteye said

**Eli's Final Words: Well 6 days does not seem like much but I like having another chance to play the game and it was never really about the money but the vacation. Good luck winners.**

Next time on Survivor the rivalry between Duke and Jericho escalates as the winners try to turn their luck in challenges.

Voted for Eli: Duke, James, Moira, Zergling, Duncan, Kane

Voted for Duke: Eli, Jericho, Krystal, Shinx

Notes on the booted. Eli was always going to be the first voted off. Made the most sense sicne he is not really strong and he pretty much became a free boot for the winners. 


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Winners vs. Losers Episode 3 **I am going to go invisible so no one can hear me cry!**

Last time on Survivor…Mewtwo was angered from the previous tribal council. In the winner's tribe former Survivor Vulpes attacked but was driven out. Losers won immunity and choose to kidnap Kane who gave the clue to Claptrap who burned the clue before reading it. Losers then won immunity and it was between Duke for his behavior or Eli for being weak. In the end in a 6-4 vote Eli was voted out. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

_Winner's Tribe Night 6_

The tribe came back to camp with a few of them angered.

"I thought you could read minds?" Jericho asked Krystal

"I can but I will not use for the votes." Krystal said

**Jericho's Confession: This *beep*ing sucks! Duke survived and Eli went. Granted Eli was weak but he is pleasant to be around. Duke is just a womanizing *beep*hole! Just like be accept he has this arrogance around him that makes him think that he is the greatest.**

"Why are people keeping him in?" Jericho asked

"Maybe because of strength I guess but we need to wait for next tribal council but I am a little afraid now because I could be considered the weakness." Shinx said

"Oh no. I am not losing my number 1 ally." Krystal said

**Krystal's Confession: I am not surprised that Eli was voted out but I am surprised that Moira did not consult or tell me that she was changing her vote. I will talk to her later. She's been hanging out with Duke too much right now.**

Duke walks over.

"Sorry to vote out Eli." Duke said sarcastically.

"You know what? *beep* you!" Jericho said standing up. "That guy Eli is a hero! He lost his leg fighting and even in his age he continues to fight. In 10 years you will be washed up! In fact you already are!"

"How?" Duke asked

"Duke Nukem Forver" Jericho said

"That was not my fault! I blame the creators!" Duke yelled

**Duke's Confession: Jericho is just a little bitch. He cries about losing that old guy. Never mind Shinx I want him out next.**

_Winner's Tribe Day 7_

Krystal walked up to Moira.

"So why did you vote for Eli?" Krystal asked

"Oh well he was old and Duke was kind of hot so I guess I voted out Eli." Moira said

"Even though Duke causes drama?" Krystal asked

"Not to me. He's been very nice to me." Moira said

"Just because he wants to get into your pants." Krystal replied

"Oh silly he cannot fit in my pants" Moira said

**Krystal's Confession: Moira betrayed me and I need to find out why. My telepathic abilities apparently cannot penetrate her mind to see what she is thinking. Even when I ask her I am still unsure why. **

"Just continue to vote with us okay?' Krystal said

"Okay fluffy." Moira said

**Moira's Confession: I know Krystal is a little upset with me but I did vote out Eli because I knew him the least between him and Duke and I came here to have fun and not fiddle around with politics. **

Duncan and Zergling were out hunting.

"So what did you do when you were younger?" Zergling asked

"Not much to say. I became a Gray Warden at an early age and I fought the darkspawn ever since." Duncan said

"Well any crazy adventures?" Zergling asked

"Not really" Duncan said shrugging his shoulders.

**Zergling's Confession: Duncan is kind of a boring guy. I mean Survivor was my first adventure since I was born to win. Well I did win but not the way Kerrigan wanted so I hid out in the Pokemon world and had a few interesting interactions with trainers and Pokemon.**

"Well I am going back to camp. Nothing around here." Zergling said

"Okay." Duncan said following Zergling.

**Duncan's Confession: I am not here to make friends. My life will be over soon since Gray Wardens do not live very long. I have a few years left. I am just here for another interesting adventure and to win again. **

Kane was watching everybody from a distance.

**Kane's Confession: I am watching the tribe to see where everyone is. So far I see two person alliances everywhere. No one alliance has the upper hand. Not even Duke. **

"What are you doing?" James asked

"Just standing here." Kane said

"On a hill overlooking a tribe?' James asked

"I over look my Nod army from the top of my temple of Nod. I can overlook the tribe from here." Kane replied

"Right…." James said

**James's Confession: Kane is a little weird. Not Moira weird like he is plotting something. I mean Kane took out Eli and he might be planning on taking out someone else. I might just have to stick close to him just in case. **

_Loser's tribe Day 7_

Maya was in the outskirts of the tribe with Eevee practicing her phaselock.

"So why do you have powers?" Eevee asked

"I am a siren. There are only a few of us in the galaxy and I am one of them. I know of two others. Angel and Lilith." Maya said

"Neat. How is Lilith?" Eevee asked

"Well she is doing well. Other than leading a cult." Maya said

**Maya's Confession: I trust Eevee since she is my first ally and out of my alliance Surge and Eevee are my closest allies and…do I have to say the obvious? I mean if people are reading this they would know that Surge and Eevee are in my alliance. **

"By the way…how is your new trainer?" Maya asked

"He is good. Flareon introduced me and I have been getting stronger ever since." Eevee said

**Eevee's Confession: I am glad that my former trainer is in jail for Pokemon abuse and I was picked up by a new trainer. During my past days before I came here I was abused and only allowed peace during Survivor. So I have a personal connection to the game. **

"So how is the leg doing?" Maya asked

"Okay I guess. Still feel some pain once in a while. I try not to over extort myself." Eevee said

"Well if you need to rest your leg feel free." Maya said

**Maya's Confession: I do feel that I have a friendship with Eevee. As a Siren the other kids usually feared me and then I was used as punishment to some religious nutcase who really was using me for his criminal empire. There are the other vault hunters but I never bonded with them personally. Eevee however I can call a friend. **

Back at camp Claptrap was by fire listen to stories from Ellis, Geel, and Garrus.

"So there we were fighting Saren in what may have been the final battle." Garrus said

"Boring! Can I tell my story?" Claptrap asked

"What combat have you been in?" Geel asked

"None but I had my minion go to a bandit camp once to take out the furnaces to have them freeze. My plan by the way." Claptrap said

"So did it work?" Ellis asked

"No they came up with a counter strategy that was genius…wool hats! They used wool hats!" Claptrap yelled

**Claptrap's Confession: I consider myself part of the guys here. They have combat experience and I lead. A perfect alliance ever with the hated evil Garrus!**

"Garrus can you leave?" Claptrap asked

"Why?" Garrus asked

"Because I am going to make an alliance to vote you out." Claptrap said

Garrus sighed

**Garrus's Confession: I am not even trying anymore. I know that Geel and Ellis will not go with him. I am just going to shake my head and watch as he shoots himself in the foot or wheel. **

"So the plan is that us three of us plus Eevee, Surge, and Maya vote out Garrus." Claptrap said

"Why?" Geel asked

"Because…reasons!" Claptrap yelled

**Geel's Confession: Claptrap just baffles me on how he made it 6****th**** on his season. He is a horrible strategist, rarely works, and he has this one sided feud with Garrus…however Garrus is a potential merge threat though and on the opposing alliance but I like him.**

"Well Garrus is strong in challenges. Liara is not that strong. Why not take her out?" Geel asked

"Because Garrus is truly evil!" Claptrap yelled

**Claptrap's Confession: HAHA! I have Ellis and Geel and Eevee and Maya are just little Skag pups willing to follow me! The overlord of everything! I AM GOD!**

**Surge's Voice from the distance: SHUT UP! **

**Claptrap: Sorry!**

_Winner's Tribe Day 8_

Krystal, Shinx, and James were looking for wood to burn as Kane walked up to them.

"So Krystal and Shinx. I know that you are in a minority but I have a plan." Kane said

"Willing to take out Duke?" Krystal asked

"Not at all. We need him for now but unless Shinx wants to go I have some other boot options." Kane said

"Tell me man." James said "And it better not be me."

"No not at all you." Kane replied

**Kane's Confession: Like in the first season I wanted to be a mastermind. I stood back and worked in the background while acting like a hero but that strategy has been used. This time just for fun I am taking control and not looking back. **

"My tree targets are Moira for being weak, Zergling for not having hands. He has claws, and Duncan well he is pretty boring and I never got to know him." Kane said

"Well maybe but Zergling and Duncan are strong though." Shinx said

**Shinx's Confession: With Eli gone I fear that I am next for being the smallest and of course the weakest. I am not sure why since I have done decent in challenges so far.**

"Well think about it. If you do not agree Shinx will be next." Kane said as he walked away

"I do not like him." James said

"Me either. I am getting villain vibes from him." Krystal said

**Krystal's Confession: Kane has no intention of voting out Moira. He wants to take out someone who will threaten him later one but if we have no choice I would have to sadly vote with him. **

"Me too. I do not trust him." James said

"Me either" Shinx replied

_Loser's Tribe Day 8_

Mewtwo was relaxing in the shelter as others work.

**Surge's Confession: Mewtwo is a Pokemon which is a plus in my book but he is lazy. He rarely does something physical and even though I had my issues with Lucario at least Lucario worked. All that Mewtwo does is bitch about Eevee and laze around.**

"So are you going work?" Surge asked

"Well I did move some stuff with my mind and that takes a lot of effort." Mewtwo said

"Bull*beep*! I fought Kadabras and Abras who has done so much more and you claim to be so powerful." Surge said

"You need me!" Mewtwo yelled back sitting up.

"So far you have failed in challenges. Big bad legendary. Falling to a tiny Shinx. Even Eevee has done better and you know what. She does not deserve the hate! At least she tries and gives a *beep* about being out here!" Surge yelled

"Do not raise your voice to me you useless human!" Mewtwo yelled levitating up. Liara got behind Surge.

"You attack him you will feel my powers!" Liara said

"Ha! Samara has more powers than you but Surge since I could be kicked out for throwing you across the desert I will let this slide." Mewtwo said

**Liara's Confession: So I saw the fight between Surge and Mewtwo and knowing that neither guy will back down I had to intervene. I have some powers but Mewtwo is so much more powerful however Surge has made good points. For his power Mewtwo does nothing.**

Mewtwo walks away.

"Thank you" Surge said

"No problem. I felt that you needed some help…I mean not like you need it since you are strong but…" Liara started

"Hey no need to explain. I was in the army. I respect people having my back." Surge said

**Mewtwo's Confession: Surge maybe a Pokemon trainers but he does not understand their needs. As a Legendary and only one that exists I feel that I have the right to act the way I do. **

_Reward Challenge Day 8_

"Welcome to reward…Losers take a look at the winner's tribe…Eli voted out of the last tribal council." Nighteye said as no one was surprised "So today's challenge is you will have to navigate a maze. You will be placed at random points. You goal is to get to the end without getting caught by zombies…well more like Ghouls. We hired a bunch to catch you. The team with the most people out of the maze without getting caught wins immunity and your reward is a survival book…this is important. It will tell you what is edible and what is not. Plus another gun and ammo. Let's get started."

Everyone is placed in the maze. "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone started running as the Ghouls were released. Moira and Ellis were together.

"Now remember I took on Zombies so watch out." Ellis said turning around and seeing a bunch of ghouls behind him.

"Sorry I joined the Ghouls" Moira said as the Ghouls grab Ellis.

"Well 10 seconds in and Moira and Ellis surprisingly are out." Nighteye said

"I never expected that a human would flips on her fellow humans!" Ellis said being dragged away.

Claptrap was seen running around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH don't eat my brains!" Claptrap yelled

"Uhh we are just here for the challenge" A ghoul said

"Stop talking in moaning!" Claptrap yelled as he was dragged away. Outside of the maze James exits.

"James is out! Winners are up 1-0!" Nighteye yelled. In the ruins Eevee and Shinx were running together dodging Ghouls when Eevee tripped.

"My leg!" Eevee cried out as Zergling came over and hissed at the Ghouls.

"Uhh he looks serious. Let's get out of here." A Ghoul said.

"Thanks" Shinx said

"Is Eevee okay?" Zergling asked

"Yeah my leg from a previous injury is acting up." Eevee said

"Follow me. The Ghouls are avoiding me" Zergling said as soon all three exited.

"Zergling, Shinx, and Eevee are out winners are up 3-1!" Nighteye yelled out

Krystal was navigating the maze being very cautious as she runs into Mewtwo.

"Do you wish to work together?" Mewtwo asked

"Yes, my telepathic ability can help me locate Ghouls." Krystal said

"Good my ability can push them back." Mewtwo said

"Good, you lead the way." Krystal said as they rounded the corner as Mewtwo gets grabbed as Krystal runs off.

"You little…" Mewtwo yelled as Krystal reaches the exit.

"Winners are up 4-1." Nighteye said as Garrus and Liara reach the end. "Never mind winners are up 4-3!"

Maya, Geel, and Surge are working together as Maya was using her phaselock to get the Ghouls out of the way.

Kane and Jericho were watching from a distance as a cry was heard from the distance.

"What was that?" Kane asked

"Oh I made a deal with the Ghouls. I sold out Duke." Jericho laughed

"Nice." Kane said "But we need to break up that group."

"Oh I know how. Duncan is out getting as many Ghouls as possible." Jericho said as Duncan runs through the group as dozens of Ghouls attacks the group as only Geel was able to escape but everyone including Duncan was captured. Geel left the maze as Jericho and Kane followed him out.

"Winners wins reward 6-4! Now winners someone is getting kidnapped. Who will it be?" Nighteye asked

"Eevee!" Zergling said

"Eevee head to the winners camp everyone else head back to your camps and here Winners the book." Nighteye said giving Kane the survival book.

_Winner's Tribe Day 8_

The tribe came back to camp.

**Eevee's Confession: During the challenge I was doing well but the pain in my leg came back but luckily Shinx and Zergling were able to help me.**

"You okay?" Zergling asked

"I am fine. The pain in my leg flares up sometimes." Eevee said

**Zergling's Confession: I made a risky move by saving Eevee in the challenge and in truth I needed an ally from the other team and Eevee is perfect since she is trustworthy.**

"Well let's go see what is edible!" Jericho yelled having the book in his hands.

When the tribe left only Krystal and Shinx were left behind with Eevee.

"Oh Shinx I have something for you." Eevee said handing a small scroll to Shinx.

"What is it?" Shinx asked

"A clue to the hidden immunity idol." Eevee said "I trust you the most."

"Same, and we can trust Krystal" Shinx replied

**Shinx's Confession: I am glad Eevee is back because she was my best friend in my season and for her to grow so much brings a warm fuzzy feeling to my heart.**

"So are you in the cross tribal alliance?" Shinx asked

"Sure." Krystal said

"YAY!" Eevee shouted

**Eevee's Confession: I barely played the game in my first try but now I have several allies with Maya, Surge, Geel, Ellis, Shinx, Krystal, and maybe Zergling. So I have quite a few allies right now but I need to focus on getting to the merge right now. **

Out around camp the group was gathering food.

"I did not know half of this stuff was edible." James said

"Where I came from everything is radiated but Radiation barely touched this land" Jericho said "So there are more food I guess."

"We are eating well tonight." Zergling said as Kane stayed silent

**Kane's Confession: During the challenge Zergling saved Eevee and scored a point for the Losers. I do not blame him for that since all of us easily forgave him however he also picked Eevee to come over. She is not considered a threat but neither is Claptrap so I think that he is playing the game and slowly gathering allies. He needs to be dealt with soon.**

_Loser's Tribe Day 8_

Geel and Surge were in the shelter.

"So you were part of the Blackwoods Company?" Surge asked

"Yes, but I quit after I found out what they were doing. I was part of them when they had honor. But recently they were desperate to take out the fighters guild…a rival guild. It went from taking illegal drugs to boast their strength and to even killing family of certain members. I quit right before it was taken down." Geel said

"Ouch. Dude sorry about that." Surge said.

**Geel's Confession: Ever since Blackwoods was shut down I have been acting as a bodyguard and mercenary ever since. A tough life. No permanent location but it's more honest.**

"Well then good luck to you after the game." Surge said

**Surge's Confession: I personally like Geel. He is a bit quiet but he is friendly enough and has a good head on his shoulders. My only concern is that he could be threatening in the merge since despite his strength you barely notice him. **

"You too." Geel said as Ellis walks over.

"So I know she is part of our alliance but is anyone concerned that Eevee may get the idol?" Ellis asked

"I trust her so far. She has not done anything to suggest betrayal." Surge said

"I suppose so. It's just been on the back of my mind." Ellis said

"Well this could be good for us. In her original season Eevee was allied with Shinx and if Shinx is at the bottom of her alliance she could go with us." Geel said

"True." Ellis said

**Ellis's Confession: My elimination last time I played was because I got too relaxed and did not anticipate the twist. Now I am a bit paranoid and even though Eevee is loyal she is older and could be playing us. **

"I have a good relationship with her. Plus with Maya and Shinx we would be going into the merge 6 strong and maybe with an idol." Surge said

**Geel's Confession: I have a stable alliance and if all goes as planned we could have an easy merge…that has never happened. In my first season was the easiest only because we had a 7-3 advantage but we almost lost it when a Khajiit almost convinced two people to flip. Luckily it did not happen and I ended up in second place. **

_Immunity Day 9_

"Welcome to immunity! Today's challenge is an obstacle course. All 9 of you will be tied together. You will go through a maze then you will have to dig for 20 steps. Finally you have to construct the steps and get to the top platform. First tribe to get up to the top platform wins immunity. Let's get started." Nighteye said as all the survivors on each team we tethered together. "Survivors ready…go!"

Both teams entered the maze and started to navigate it. The losers were moving along a bit faster than the winners.

"Left!" Duke yelled

"No right!" Jericho yelled

"Conflict is hurting the winners. Winners you need to pick it up!" Nighteye yelled as Losers exited the maze and started digging in a nearby pit except for Claptrap.

"Dirt is really not my thing." Claptrap said

By the time Winners got out of the maze the Losers had 10 steps.

"Winners have a lot of ground to make up. Everyone but Claptrap is working well." Nighteye said

"Come on we have to catch up!" Krystal yelled as they started digging steps out. After the winners got 5 steps the losers got all of theirs and started to the steps and started constructing.

"Losers are working fast. They just might win this!" Nighteye said as the winners got all 20 steps dug out as the losers finished up. 8 of the losers headed up except for Claptrap.

"Come on!" Surge yelled

"Stairs! I cannot do stairs!" Claptrap said

"Come on! We are waiting!" Ellis said

"Let's just pick him up" Mewtwo said

"Use your powers!" Surge yelled

"I can't! Now he is running around" Mewtwo replied as Claptrap was running around as Garrus and Surge chased after him. Soon the winners were done and were up at the top.

"Winners come from behind to win immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Congratulations Winners. You struggled a bit there but won. Sorry Losers but someone will be going home tonight. Head back to camp."

**Garrus's Confession: Claptrap blew the challenge for us and instead of coming into day 10 with a member up we will be a member down thanks to him.**

_Loser's Tribe Day 9_

The tribe came back to camp a bit upset.

"Well we tried our best but someone blew the challenge. I blame Garrus!" Claptrap said

**Claptrap's Confession: I led the tribe to a probable victory but Garrus has to ruin it. How you ask? Well look over the footage. He did not try at all!**

"Claptrap, I busted my ass out there. You have yet to do anything in challenges. You stood back while we were digging and you did not climb up the stairs." Garrus yelled as Claptrap started to cry.

"WHAAAA I am going to go invisible so no one can hear me cry!" Claptrap said going invisible.

"Wait he can go invisible?" Geel asked

"Well yes but I did not think he brought that upgrade with him." Maya said

**Maya's Confession: Tonight's vote is easy. Vote out Claptrap. He is responsible for our loss and he has no alliances. **

By the water Eevee was using some of it to get her fur cleaned as Mewtwo walked over.

"Wasting our water?' Mewtwo asked

"The tribe gave me permission." Eevee said

"Listen, I hate you and you hate me but Claptrap has to go." Mewtwo said

"I know." Eevee said shaking some of the water off.

"So do not vote me off." Mewtwo threatened "Because if I go you will go next"

"Do not threaten me. You were able to bully me in our season but not here." Eevee said

**Eevee's Confession: Since we last met I grew more of a backbone and if he thinks he can push me around he will regret it. I still maybe small and one of the weakest but I have heart and I will do everything to stay in the game.**

"Do not blame me if you are the second weakest." Mewtwo said

"So far I have performed better so maybe you should rethink that!" Eevee said

Mewtwo walked away grumbling.

**Mewtwo's Confession: Eevee may have a little alliance but she is still naïve and stupid. I can try to manipulate her and by showing her who is boss is my first step.**

Before the vote Liara and Garrus met up.

"I was thinking" Liara said "Maybe Claptrap might have the idol."

"He burned the clue before he saw it." Garrus said

"But Kane could have saw it and gave him the idol…maybe we should split the vote." Liara said

"If we do that and the other alliance gets wind one of us is gone." Garrus said

**Garrus's Confession: Liara is a bit paranoid. First vote she was calm but I know that if something goes wrong she could panic and I think that is what happening. Unfortunately if she decides to flip I have to go with her and so does Mewtwo. **

"But he might vote one of us out. We need to vote out Eevee." Liara said

"Well just think about it. If we vote for her we are in trouble." Garrus said "Do not make a bad move this early. We can still recover."

**Liara's Confession: So I have a choice tonight. Vote out Claptrap for an easy vote or vote for Eevee and hope that she will be voted out. Garrus made some good points but this game is not won by making easy moves. It is made by making risky game changing moves. **

_Tribal Council #3_

"Welcome back to tribal council" Nighteye said as he heard crying. "What was that?"

"Oh Claptrap is just crying because he messed up in the challenge." Garrus said

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA" Claptrap said still invisible.

"Okay, so after a 2 challenge win streak you dropped 2 challenges again. So Maya what happened in the challenge?" Nighteye asked

"Well it was obvious. Claptrap messed it up. Badly. He could not do stairs and never told us." Maya said

"Eevee in your first season you were seen as a weak link but now you have been doing well in challenges…well better than before." Nighteye said

"Well I may still be weak but I fight hard. I put 100% into every challenge and I am impressed with myself for doing well." Eevee said

"But you are still the weak link." Mewtwo said

"How am I the weak link? I have done better than you. I work around camp while you lay around and you continue to lose challenges despite having your powers." Eevee responded

"But you could not go on in the zombie challenge. Your leg was hurting." Mewtwo said

"But I finished the challenge. Unlike you" Eevee snapped back

"Mewtwo I take it that there is still bad blood between you two?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I do not think she should be here." Mewtwo said

"How does she does not deserve to be here? She went farther than you and so far despite having paws she works her tail off around camp!" Surge yelled

"Surge who is the second weakest person on the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Hard to say. Strength wise Eevee but effort wise Mewtwo." Surge said

"Geel, where do you stand in the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Pretty good. I know I do not talk very much. Usually keep to myself but I have some good allies that I can trust." Geel said

"Ellis any final thoughts before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Well I have heard some rumors that this vote might be crazy but only rumors." Ellis said

"It is time to vote. Liara you are up first." Nighteye said as Liara goes up and votes followed by Garrus then Claptrap.

**Garrus**

"Your reign of terror is over!" Claptrap yelled as Eevee votes followed by Mewtwo, Ellis, Geel, Maya, and Surge.

"I will go read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

**Garrus**

**Claptrap**

**Claptrap**

**Craptrap**

**Clap Trap**

Third person voted out of Survivor

**Claptrap**

Claptrap became visible.

"What! You dare vote me out! You are all racist against robots!" Claptrap yelled running away crying.

"Well Claptrap's torch is snuffed anyways. With a weak link gone hopefully you can recover because you need everything you got to beat the winners. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

**Claptrap's Final Words: Why!? Why!? Why did they vote me off? Was it because I failed one challenge…naw it was because I was a threat. I feel honored to be voted out as the biggest threat in the game. Good play. Good play.**

Next time on Survivor…as the elements takes effects both tribes starts to fracture as fights break out but one person on each tribe takes control of the game.

Voted for Claptrap: Garrus, Eevee, Mewtwo, Liara, Maya, Surge, Geel, Ellis

Voted for Garrus: Claptrap

Notes on Claptrap…when I was making this season I originally had Cross in but I switched her out with Claptrap since I had a lot of fun with him the first time and I almost put him in All-Stars but didn't. He was an early boot since in season 4 he got kind of annoying so I had him go early but I wanted him to be a big character in the three episodes that he was in. He was fun and a lot of people (All two of my readers) liked him but sadly I had to eliminate him before he got too annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Winners Vs. Losers Episode 4 **Eliminate the threats**

Last time on Survivor after Eli's elimination Jericho and Duke fought while on Losers Tribe Mewtwo was criticized for his lazy attitude by Surge. Winners won reward and kidnapped Eevee. Kane suspected Zergling to have an alliance with Eevee while Eevee made an alliance with Krystal and Shinx. Despite a lead by the Losers Claptrap could not go up the final leg and caused his team to lose. In the end Claptrap was voted out 8-1. 17 are left who will be voted out next?

_Losers Tribe Night 9_

The tribe walked back into camp. Some players were a bit upset.

**Mewtwo's Confession: Claptrap was an easy vote but Eevee is next and she knows it. However I am down 5 players to 3 and I need just 1 to flip to cause a tie. I do not care about the purple rock I will draw it if I have to. **

"Well good riddance to him" Garrus said

"Without him we can start winning some more challenges." Surge replied sitting down in the shelter.

**Garrus's Confession: I did my best to tolerate Claptrap's antics but 9 days was 9 days to much and now we can go back to scrambling for the majority. Luckily for me Mewtwo is on the chopping block.**

Eevee lays down in the shelter.

"That was stressful…not the vote but tribal council" Eevee said

"You did a good job back there. You stood up for yourself." Surge said

"I know. First time I did to someone who bullied me!" Eevee said happily.

**Eevee's Confession: Even though I fought at Tribal Council I am proud of myself. I did not back down to Mewtwo. In my previous season I broke down and cried but I am standing my ground against him.**

"So with Claptrap gone maybe we can target Mewtwo." Surge said

"I would love that." Eevee replied

_Winner's Tribe Day 10_

Most of the tribe was sitting in the shelter as Zergling and Kane were the only ones wandering camp.

**Duncan's Confession: The issue with this place is that during the midday the heat gets up to over 100 degrees so we all have to huddle under the shelter to cool off. It is especially hard for Krystal and Shinx.**

"So how come you are wandering around camp unlike the other people?" Zergling asked Kane

"I survived in the desert during my early campaign with NOD and when I went back into hiding. So I am use to this weather." Kane said "You?"

"I am not affected by weather. My species are designed to survive in any conditions. I do not feel the heat at all." Zergling said

**Zergling's Confession: I cannot feel heat or cold. However I can feel pain mainly for survive in case I am being attacked. **

"So I heard that you know many different strategies programs by the queen of blades?" Kane asked

"Yes but in the recent months away from the swarm the strategies are slipping away. I am not longer the strategist from my season." Zergling replied

**Kane's Confession: After a few days of evaluating my tribe I am positive that the people I want to eliminate is Duncan and Zergling. Neither one poses much of a threat. Strength in this game is not important since most of us have military experience. Duncan is boring and working under the radar and Zergling is likeable and is playing a more subtle game. With Duke and Jericho I want them at each other's throats.**

"Dude it *beep*ing hot!" Duke complained

"Tell me about it. At least you do not have fur" Krystal said

"Take off a layer of clothing." Duke said

"Pervert" Krystal replied

**Krystal's Confession: All of my conversations with Duke usually start and end with him saying something sexist or perverted. It's annoying. He acts like this big bad hero but he is arrogant and a complete ass. Do not ask me what he is thinking. **

"Don't you live here in this *beep*hole?" Duke asked

"No, I live on the other side of the country and don't you insult my world. It may be a *beep*hole but I live in places like this." Jericho said

"If I was here during the war I would have kicked ass." Duke said

"No you would have been ash." Jericho replied

**Duke's Confession: Jericho is jealous of me. I have muscles a perfect face and figure and the chicks dig me. He is just some poor little mercenary who cannot hope to be as awesome as me. **

_Loser's Tribe Day 10_

Like the winners tribe most of the losers tribe were in the shade. Garrus and Liara were by Eevee in the shelter.

"So tell us? Are we next?" Garrus asked

"No, not at all. I like you both. Besides Mewtwo is next." Eevee said

"Really?' Garrus replied

"Yes." Eevee said happily

**Garrus's Confession: With the heat beating down on us all I decided to get to know Eevee. She's in the other alliances but she is nice enough so why not and maybe she can get us farther.**

"And besides you are strong Garrus and you are smart Liara." Eevee said

"Oh thank you" Liara replied smiling

"I mean if we switch or merge I would like us to stay together. We need to take out the winners" Eevee said

"Well you went far" Garrus replied

"True but I deserved to be here. I was injured before my time and would like to go farther but I think we all deserve to go far and defeat the winners and if we need to do so I think we should stick together." Eevee explained

"She is right. Winners could pick us off easily." Liara said

"Okay we are in. If we merge or switch tribes we will stick with the losers" Garrus said

**Eevee's Confession: I learned a lot since my last game. I never really did much strategizing but now I feel like I got it down. I have Garrus and Liara on my side in case of a merge or tribe switching and I have Shinx and Krystal on my side as well.**

By the fire Ellis and Geel were watching.

"She is getting powerful" Ellis said

"So? She is in our alliance" Geel said

"But if we merge she could be hard to beat" Ellis said boiling some water

"However she is weak in challenges. If she can keep the target off of us I am cool" Geel said

**Geel's Confession: Why is Ellis worried about Eevee? If someone is in your alliance an emerging as a strategic threat in the merge she will be targeted. I mean I am a physical threat but I can hide under the radar until the merge. I did it once and I can do it again. **

"Well she will most likely take us out if we get down to 5 in the merge." Ellis said

**Ellis's Confession: I ain't going to make a move now but with Eevee being the power player now is freaking me out a little. Maybe because last power player that no one expected took me out and I do not want it again. **

_Reward Challenge Day 11_

"Welcome to Reward. Winner's take a look at the new Loser's tribe. Claptrap voted out of the last Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Today's challenge is a gross food challenge. The twist is that the food comes from one of your universes. And the reward is a feast. A buffet of sandwiches and deserts will be delivered to your camp. By the way Losers someone might go twice and first tribe to 5 points wins reward. First two are Duncan and Surge and the first food is grilled Iguana"

Both starts eating and after a minute Duncan was first to finish.

"Too easy" Duncan said

"Winners score a point. By the way this is the least gross food in this game. Winners are up 1-0 next two are James and Eevee and you will be eating a mixture of food rations and some fungus we found on some distance planet." Nighteye said as both started drinking the strange mixture.

"ACK! This is so gross!" Eevee cried out

"DONE!" James yelled

"Winners are up 2-0. Next two are…" Nighteye said before he was interrupted

"I would like to volunteer." Mewtwo said

"Mewtwo and Kane you will be eating Snorlax far and no Snorlax was killed. Enjoy" Nighteye said Mewtwo poked the fat as Kane started choking it down. Mewtwo tried to eat but could not stomach it.

"Kane scores a point. Winners are up 3-0! Next up is Zergling and Ellis." Nighteye said

"Why the hell do I keep facing you?" Ellis asked

"Not sure" Zergling said

"The food you will be eating is rotten pineapple mixed with rat meat." Nighteye said as Ellis was gagging as Zergling ate it all quickly.

"Winners are up 4-0! One more point and they win." Nighteye announced. "Next up are Geel and Duke your food is…Skag vomit and Rakk wings…enjoy"

Both started eating neither doing very well.

"Both trying to choke it down" Nighteye said after several minutes someone finished.

"Duke finishes his plate! Winners win reward!" Nighteye yelled out "Winners food will be delivered to you at camp and you get to kidnap one loser."

"Eevee" Zergling said

"Eevee you will go to the winner's camp and meet back with your tribe at immunity. Head back to camp" Nighteye said

_Winner's Tribe Day 11_

The tribe had several sandwiches and drinks plus a plate of brownies laid out.

"YES! Food!" Shinx said

**Shinx's Confession: The best part about the reward is the cold drinks. Plenty of cold water and soda. This is great relief for me, Eevee, and Krystal.**

The tribe started digging in as Duke glared at Eevee.

"Hey no losers at the table." Duke said

"Why?" Eevee asked

"You are not part of this tribe. You will not get any." Duke replied

"Hey let her have some. Remember the merge is coming up." Krystal said

"Well she is taking precious energy from us." Duke said

**Duke's Confession: I do not care for Eevee. If I thought she had a chance to make it to the end I would have her have some food but I am pretty sure she is next. Weaklings need to go. **

"But if she does not have any her fur would not be so soft." Moira said

"Listen Duke she is welcome to some. If you don't like it get out" Zergling demanded hissing at Duke.

"*beep* you all" Duke shouted

**Zergling's Confession: I choose Eevee to come over because I figured that she would be more likely to form an alliance with me. I laid low for the game so far and I would love to have her in a cross tribal alliance. **

After the meal Shinx, Krystal, and Eevee goes off together.

"So here is the clue" Eevee said handing the clue over to Shinx.

"Thank you" Shinx said

"So where is the idol?" Krystal asked

"The clues are still cryptic but it might be buried" Shinx said

"Most likely. I think it is around a big rock under it" Eevee said

"But there are many big rocks." Krystal replied

**Eevee's Confession: Luckily both tribes have the same clues and with so many big rocks around I have to look fast. Maybe one rock a day or maybe two if I am lucky. However I need to wait to go back to camp. I do not want to remove the idol in case Shinx or Krystal needs it.**

"I think I can keep the tribe busy if you can look" Krystal said to Shinx.

"Don't worry I am good at digging. That is how I get berries." Shinx said

**Krystal's Confession: So far my alliance is in a good spot. We have two clues and a cross tribal alliance. As long as we avoid tribal council we should be good.**

However someone was watching nearby.

**Jericho's Confession: Technically I am in Krystal's alliance but I am not in the core. Now I know where the hidden immunity idol is and I am planning on getting it first.**

_Loser's Tribe Day 11_

Garrus was working on getting supplies by a nearby wreckage.

**Garrus's Confession: This place is hostile and supplies are rare however I noticed a wrecked car with something in it and I wanted to see if there was anything in it so I brought along Maya and Geel.**

"So see anything?" Garrus asked as Geel looked inside.

"Just bottle caps." Geel said tossing them away.

"I heard that they use them for currency." Liara said

"Not gold or Septims? In my culture we use them." Geel said

"In my culture we use credits" Liara said

**Liara's Confession: The second reason why I came back is to learn more about others. I never got to learn about other cultures in my first season but now I am in a tribe and it is fun to talk to them about anything. Mainly where they come from and how they live.**

"So I have a question." Garrus said

"Yes?" Geel asked

"Would you be willing to vote out Eevee?" Garrus asked

"No, not her. Mewtwo is next." Geel said

"Because Ellis came to me about voting her out." Garrus said

**Geel's Confession: I thought the subject was dropped when I told Ellis no but he ran off and told Garrus. I refuse to vote out Eevee. She will not be a physical threat in the merge which is my fear of some of the other players like Maya or Mewtwo.**

"I am set on targeting Mewtwo. Besides Eevee has done pretty good and Mewtwo is probably hiding his true power." Geel said

"Well we should not talk about it now." Garrus said

_Winner's Tribe Day 11_

James was dragging something back to camp.

"What is that?" Moira asked

"A mattress. It's dirty but better than nothing." James said

**James's Confession: With the producers clearing out any threats after the incident with Vulpes we could explore the place a little more and I found some cool things. Some ammo and a mattress. **

"Well if I had some scrap metal, a welder, and some tools I could build us a bunk bed and then we can have sleep overs! I would always invite Colin over but he would say no." Moira said

"Right…" James replied

**Moira's Confession: I like how I feel close to home only hotter. Plus there is so much eye candy. I mean James is all muscle and hot. I could just drool over him. **

"So umm why don't you take your shirt off" Moira said looking James over

"What?" James asked confused

"Nothing…nothing!" Moira said

"Okay…" James replied as Kane walks over.

"What if I told you about eliminating a big threat in the game?" Kane asked

"What?" James replied

"Zergling. Think about it. He invited Eevee over twice and might be making alliances and side alliances right under our noses." Kane explained "I do not want him making an alliance and planning to over take us. Remember Riddick."

**Kane's Confession: I am not waiting until we lose a challenge I want to go ahead and take out Zergling before he gets too powerful and with James being the first person I get and I know once I have him I get others.**

"Why me? I could be playing the same games" James said

"Because you were voted out once and it would be stupid to take out multiple muscles but I also know that you are loyal and I like that." Kane said

**James's Confession: Zergling is strong and pretty smart however Kane is being very sly around camp and I might be able to turn two sides against one another. It worked for Ishi and Grayson in my season for a while maybe it can work just for the pre merge. **

_Loser's Tribe Day 11_

Maya was wandering around camp when she spotted Mewtwo in the shelter again.

**Maya's Confession: Mewtwo was supposed to come to the game to show that he deserves to be here but so far all he has done is complain about Eevee and lay around doing no work. **

Geel was nearby as Maya walks up to him.

"Still laying around doing no work?" Geel asked

"Yeah, he's done nothing since we built a shelter." Maya replied sighing

**Geel's Confession: Mewtwo's day includes sleeping, relaxing, bragging about being the best in challenges, complaining about Eevee, and getting up to eat something. That is all he does. To me he is a waste of space.**

Mewtwo overheard them and walks over.

"I am the one keeping us alive in challenges." Mewtwo said as Surge walks over.

"So the cat thing is finally out of the shelter" Surge said "Besides you have been sucking at all the challenges."

"I am a powerful Psychic!" Mewtwo yelled

"So am I" Maya replied

**Surge's Confession: I am so pissed at Mewtwo. He does nothing but cause problems. I want him out next!**

"Unless you start pulling your weight you are next!" Surge yelled walking away

"Why are you here?" Geel asked Mewtwo "Because you are not going to win at this rate"

"I am here because of Eevee. I am still pissed that she got farther than me." Mewtwo replied

"It's all about revenge then. A selfish reason to come back. Some of us are here for another chance or to prove something. Even for the money but you are back for personal reasons. You make me sick." Geel said

**Mewtwo's Confession: I do not care what they say. I do not care for money or to prove anything. I signed up the first time to dominate the game and when that little bitch Eevee got farther than me and now I am here to take her down a notch. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 12_

"Welcome to immunity. Eevee head back to your tribe." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will test your teamwork. The first step is to solve a puzzle which will be the wheels to your cart. After you create the wheels you have to attach them to your cart and wheel down the course. Two people have to be in the cart and first team across the finish line wins immunity. Winners since you have one extra person someone has to sit out."

"I will sit out" Kane said

"Kane take a seat on the bench everyone else take your place at the starting line." Nighteye said as everyone gets ready. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone runs to the puzzle wheels and started to assemble them. Liara and Maya were leading the tribe to assemble the wheels quickly as the winners had trouble.

"Damn it! It's not working!" Duke yelled angrily

"That's because you are assembling the wrong pieces you idiot!" Jericho yelled back. Soon the Loser tribe assembled their wheels as Eevee and Liara jumped into cart as the Loser Tribe started running down the course. The winners continued to struggle as 2 of the 4 wheels were created.

"The winners tribe is struggling greatly. Not sure if they can come back." Nighteye said as the Losers were almost finished by the time the winners finished the wheels as Shinx and Krystal jumped into cart but it was too late.

"Losers cross the finish line! They win immunity!" Nighteye yelled as the Loser tribe cheered and hugged each other. "Sorry Winners but you will see me at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to camp."

_Loser's Tribe Day 12_

Eevee got back to camp and first thing she did was started digging under some rocks.

**Eevee's Confession: All I know that the clues told me was that the hidden immunity idol is under a rock. So many rocks however I need to look for the rock that does not belong.**

As Eevee was wandering around she saw a slightly different rock.

"All the rocks have a tan color from the sand and dirt. I spotted a rock that had a gray tint which means it is not around here." Eevee said to herself as she started to dig under it and came up with a bag in her mouth. "Yes I found it!" She yelled

**Eevee's Confession: I found the hidden immunity idol and for now I will keep it a secret just in case but if I feel like someone is in danger I will use it to save an ally or even me.**

_Winners Tribe Day 12_

Back at camp some of the tribe members were upset about the challenge.

"You *beep*ed it up" Jericho yelled at Duke.

"I *beep*ed it up? You tried to take control and *beep*ed it up." Duke yelled back

**Jericho's Confession: We lost 2 immunity challenges and it would have been three if it was not for Claptrap and with Duke trying to lead and fail at every challenge we will keep losing. He has to go.**

"Because I know what I am doing. I played this game twice already and I know how to complete a puzzle." Jericho said "Besides I was right on the pieces."

"*beep*er!" Duke yelled

When the tribe split up Kane moved in on Duke and Moira.

"So any ideas on the vote?" Kane asked

"Yeah, Jericho" Duke said

"No, he is useful. He will be soon do not worry but I was thinking Zergling." Kane suggested

**Kane's Confession: Time to go around and see if I can get Zergling out. He is a threat to me in the future and if he survives any longer he could gain more power.**

"He has not done anything." Duke said

"Plus he is all spikey and nice. I cannot vote him off." Moira said

"Well did you know that he has a side alliance with Eevee?" Kane said

"What!?" Duke said surprised

"Oh yes, well we all know her alliance with Shinx because they are friends outside of the game but Zergling has made his moves and would be dangerous especially since he is strong and likeable." Kane said

**Moira's Confession: Hmm with Zergling being in control I might just vote out the spikey guy. But Krystal and Shinx will be opposed but they might be allied with him as well.**

On the other side of camp Krystal, Shinx, Zergling, and Jericho were talking.

"So who goes?" Shinx asked

"Easy, Duke" Jericho said "And why is Zergling here?"

"Well I came here for another target." Zergling replied "Kane"

"I understand. The guy is sneaky and being the first winner he is a threat and he is a known backstabber." Krystal said

"I prefer Duke." Jericho said crossing his arms.

"Oh do not worry he is next. Duke is lousy at strategy but Kane he will make deals with you and backstab you." Zergling said

"Fine I will do it." Jericho said "There are 4 of us."

"I can get Duncan." Zergling said

"Great so it will be 5 vs 4." Krystal said "I do not think Moira is with us anymore since she is hanging out with Duke."

**Krystal's Confession: Moira keeps saying that she is with us however when I read her mind she trusts Duke more than me and that was enough to give up on her. However once Kane and Duke are gone maybe I can get Moira back.**

Before the survivors head out to tribal council Zergling goes up to Duncan and James.

"So I was thinking that Kane should go." Zergling said

"Do you know who he is targeting?" Duncan asked

"Most likely either Shinx, Jericho, or Krystal" James said

"Damn, well Kane is trying to run this tribe and it would be our best interest to take him out" Zergling said

"True, and I have seen him wandering around picking out targets. I think he has a boot list in his head" James said

**Zergling's Confession: I do trust Duncan and James seems to be on board for taking out Kane so hopefully this will work and the biggest threat is out of here.**

Zergling leaves the area.

"So who are we voting?" Duncan asked

"Aren't you with him?" James asked

"I followed one of the most hated villains. Kane is a threat but could be digging his own grave. Zergling is more likable though." Duncan said

"Well I prefer taking out Kane because he could backstab me and you." James said

**James's Confession: Duncan surprisingly wants Zergling out but I want Kane out. We made our choice and we are sticking to it. I just hope that it does not bite me in the ass because Kane and Zergling are both the biggest threats in the game now and later.**

_Tribal Council #4_

The tribe walked in and sat down.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. So it's been a weird few days. In the four immunity challenges you won two. One was barely and the other was because of Claptrap. Do you feel like you are guys are in trouble. Duncan?" Nighteye asked

"Well I think because we have horrible team work. Overall we are stronger and smarter but we lack unity in challenges. Way too many leaders." Duncan said

"So Duke who should lead in challenges?" Nighteye asked

"Me, I kicked ass in challenges therefore I should lead." Duke said

"However I have been in more challenges than you." Jericho said

"You've been voted out more times too." Duke said

"James, would this vote solve any of the issues you guys are having in challenges?" Nighteye asked

"No, next vote however hopefully will get us in the right direction" James said "It's a vote between some threats which I do not agreed with but that's what the majorities want."

"Wait majorities?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah there are two alliances and a bunch of swing votes." James said

"Kane where do you stand in the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"I believe that I am a swing vote. No major allies or alliances. Pretty much it's Duke's alliance vs. Jericho's alliance but what do I know. I just vote with the majority." Kane said as Zergling looked at him funny.

"Zergling is something wrong?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah, a swing vote Kane? Really? You are a horrible liar. I know that you are trying to control the tribe." Zergling said

"Really? I would never do that." Kane said sarcastically

"Shinx with Eevee here twice do you think that puts a target on your back since you were both allies?" Nighteye asked

"Well everyone knows it and so far my name has come up a few times but mostly for being the smallest in the tribe." Shinx said

"It is time to vote. Kane you are up." Nighteye said as Kane goes up and votes.

**Zergling**

"Sorry but you will go far if not taken out now." Kane said as Krystal votes

**Kane**

"You have a way with words and manipulation. You have to go." Krystal said as Moira votes followed by Jericho then Shinx and Zergling

**Kane**

"I have no idea who you are targeting but you will not get any farther." Zergling said as Duncan votes followed by Duke.

**Zergling**

"I kill aliens like you on a daily basis. This is nothing." Duke said as James votes after Duke.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

**Kane**

**Kane**

**Kane**

**Zergling**

Zergling looked surprised

**Zergling**

**Zergling**

**Zergling**

**Kane**

"One vote left…fourth person voted out of Survivor…"

**Zergling**

"Wow, way to vote out your strongest." Zergling said bringing over his torch.

"Zergling the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Zergling's torch as Zergling walked off. "A blindside for sure however from the looks of it this will not fix your tribe. Unless you can unite you will fall apart. Head back to camp"

**Zergling's Final Words: I am very disappointed in Duncan betraying me and I totally did not expect it. The best move was to get rid of Kane, Duke, or Jericho and take out some drama. I fear however that others from the Winners tribe will join me.**

Next time on Survivor…with the alliance down to 3 Jericho, Krystal, and Shinx try to scramble and in the Loser's tribe two allies fight over the next target as a challenge tests the team work of one tribe.

Voted for Zergling: Kane, James, Duke, Moira, Duncan

Voted for Kane: Zergling, Jericho, Krystal, Shinx

Notes on the booted. Zergling never had a strong personality but an interesting backstory and a good strategist. I had no long term plan for Zergling in the game but he could have been a threat down the road.

Sorry for the delay. Been very busy. So please feel free to comment.


End file.
